Self Insert's Story
by Sir Revan Walker
Summary: What will happen if a no good person is gifted with OP power and a chance to go crazy in fictional world? Well, let's say goodbye to canon, that is it! (Warnings: M-rated for reasons. Dark. OPAF SI-ISSEI. MC Centric. Megalomaniac MC. Elements from another works? Maybe. Harem, because…why not?)
1. Meeting with Ungodly God!

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing, but my original characters!_

 **#Meeting with Ungodly God!**

"Doo-do-do-doo! Congratulations! You've been granted the privilege of being reincarnated in another world! This is an extremely rare opportunity. So rare, in fact, that it's like winning the lottery! That's right, you just hit the jackpot! Are you happy? You must be happy! All right, I've decided that you're happy, so let's get this show on the road! Party poppers, at the ready!"

"Huh?"

The young girl appeared out of nowhere. She had blond hair and wore a simple tunic. Her excessively upbeat entrance was accompanied by the equally sudden appearance of a massive crowd of similarly blond-haired, tunic-donning ladies that stretched for as far as the eye could see. Spreading from each of their backs was a pair of white wings. In their hands, they each held a gadget that resembled a slightly larger version of those confetti poppers used at parties. They also seemed to share the same look of discontent. Nevertheless, moving in perfect unison, the endless ranks of ladies all brought their poppers before their chests.

"Fire!"

At the young girl's command, they pulled the cords. An uncountably vast number of party poppers roared all at once, creating a deafening rumble that shook the very ground they stood on. The overwhelming display sent me reeling and I fell on my behind.

"Discard poppers! Band members, take out your instruments! Clappers and chorus members, at the ready!"

Despite the deep scowls on the ladies' faces, the young girl continued to issue orders with undiminished enthusiasm. Half of the countless winged blondes brought out various musical instruments from nowhere in particular and readied them. Half of the remaining ladies got ready to clap, while the other half clasped their hands before their chest and prepared to sing. Alarms went off inside my head.

 _This is not good…_

The poppers that had just gone off were loud enough. This time, it was an orchestra, complete with chorus and clapping. If they all sounded at once, ruptured eardrums would be the least of my concerns; it might just blow the sanity straight out of my head. Therefore, I decided that I had to do something to stop that from happening, and I had to do it _now._

"A Song of Celebration, on my mark! Ready… and… GAH!"

From my position on the ground, I shot to my feet and dashed toward the orchestra's conductor. Without the slightest hint of mercy or hesitation, I took aim at the cheerful young girl who seemed to be having the time of her life and threw all my weight behind a front kick. The girl, not expecting to be attacked, took my kick right in the face and was forced to perform an elaborate sequence of backflips through the air. It was a beautiful curve.

Then, hindsight struck. It occurred to me that the countless ladies who surrounded me on all sides were obeying the girl's orders. In other words, it could be said that the girl was their commander, and they were her troops. Surely, they would not stand idly by after I just attacked their commander. I looked around, but found that not a single one of them budged. I wondered if these were perhaps the kind of people who could not move unless ordered to, but soon dismissed the idea after seeing a number of them grin and give me the thumbs up. Some even quietly waved their hands at me. The ladies were, apparently, very reluctant followers.

"Wh-What was that for?!"

The girl, who was sprawled on the ground after her tumble, got up on her feet and loudly protested her treatment. During her previously supine position, her clothes had been left in a state of significant disarray. Her choice of dress — a tunic — meant that a number of things, none of which were publicly decent, had been in full view from where I stood. I was, however, in no mood to mention that.

"To shut you up! Your party poppers were already loud enough! What did you think was going to happen if you got these many people to sing and play all at the same time? Are you trying to blow out my eardrums?!"

"So you decided to kick a little girl in the face?!"

"I'm against age discrimination!"

"But I'm a girl!"

"Gender equality, then!"

I puffed out my chest confidently, which precipitated a round of hushed murmurs and the odd bout of applause.

"Did I just hear applause?!" cried the girl incredulously. She glared angrily at the mob of ladies. As if on cue, they all averted their gazes in a distinctly 'it wasn't me' fashion. Squaring her shoulders, the young girl turned to face me, who was watching their back-and-forth with a baffled look.

"Ugh… you're still annoying even after that," said the girl.

"What are you talking about? And where is this place, even?" I asked as I looked around. There was nothing but winged people as far as I could see. Turning my gaze upward, I found not a blue sky, but rather an empty space glowing faintly of white light that stretched endlessly into the distance.

"This is the land of God!" announced the girl proudly as she puffed out her poorly-endowed chest.

"Uh huh," I replied flatly.

"Anyway, you have passed away!"

"Sure."

"And what a short life to go! At the age of nineteen, you were killed by a woman you cheated on! What kind of trash are you? You have a wonderful girlfriend who agreed to do anything you wanted, and yet you cheated on her! Go die, you bastard!"

Despite the scorn in her tone, I did not feel guilty. I had absolutely no recollection of this.

"Of course, it's a pain to deal with a piss-poor Casanova, so I just erased all your memories."

In a most casual manner, the girl proceeded to divulge more details. I felt a flash of anger at what I heard.

"Hey, you…"

"I mean, if I didn't erase your memory, you would start to seduce all my angels because every one of them is a total babe. I'm afraid they will fall into your despicable claw just like those women who fell into your silver tongue, but honestly, it's just plain creepy. Like, seriously, I don't want my sacrosanct place turning into a den of debauchery..."

"Hey, cut it out!"

Realizing that it would be a bad idea to let the girl ramble on, I tried to cut her off. However, the girl paid me no mind.

"But I digress. Let us leave the topic of your deplorableness in the proverbial trash can for now."

"Then why'd you even bring it up in the first place?" My quip fell on deaf ears.

"All right, back on topic. As I was saying, you have been granted the privilege of being reincarnated in another world."

"No thanks." The girl had barely finished speaking before I butted in with my answer. The girl froze, seemingly at a loss for words. Paying her no heed, I continued. "I'm not really interested. It also sounds like a lot of trouble. Plus, it's so obvious that all these over-the-top theatrical shenanigans are smoke and mirrors and you're trying to hide something."

"I-I have not the slightest idea what you're talking about!" With the girl clearly flustered, as evidenced by her wavering voice and shifty eyes, I went in for the finishing blow.

"You told me I was killed by a woman because I cheated on her, right? I don't know why but I have no regrets. I guess I can't say for sure since I don't remember, but I assume all that's left is getting shipped off to either Heaven or Hell and having all my memories erased, right? I'd rather not go to Hell, though."

"Th-That's right! If you say no, then you'll get sent to Hell!" said the girl with the most obvious _I-came-up-with-that-just-now_ look on her face.

"What am I guilty of, then?" I asked pointedly.

"Guilty of?! U-Um, well, you know… Uh, cheating! That's right! You're guilty of cheating!"

"That's strange. I seem to recall being told I passed away because I was murdered by my ex. Wasn't that already enough for me to pay my mistake?"

The girl's expression stiffened. Her cheeks trembled a little. "Um… You cheated and ruined countless girls!"

"Wow, I must have been a super Casanova in life, then. Must have been quite the body count in the end. How many was it?"

"I'm so sorry. If you'll give me a chance to apologize, I'll start over and explain properly, so please listen to what I have to say."

Surprisingly, the girl proceeded to drop to her knees and humbly prostrate herself before me. From that, I realized that she wasn't good under pressure. I wonder how someone like her became God. There was another stir in the crowd, more noticeable than before, followed by a round of applause.

"Damn it, people! Why do you always clap whenever something bad happens to me?!"

Leaping to her feet, she glowered at the ladies surrounding her, but found no one willing to meet her gaze. With her teeth bared, she continued to throw menacing glances at her followers until I got her attention with a quick cough.

"I'll listen," I said, "provided that you give me a proper explanation. Whether or not I actually go along with your plan, though, is still up in the air."

"Hnnngh, fine. Firstly, I am that which you people refer to as God. The concept, the being, whatever. It's me. Next would be these perverted ladies standing all around you. They're what you would normally call 'angels.' They're perverts, by the way. Did I mention that? Yes? Good."

Her comment prompted a round of booing. She silenced it with a glare.

"You _are_ all perverts! Are you gonna try to deny it? Who went around making babies with humans? Whose _yuri_ exploits got so out of hand that they actually tried out a virgin birth? Who was it, huh?"

In response, a number of ladies put on innocent expressions and looked off in some other direction.

"I swear, the only thing you people are good for is complaining…" grumbled the girl.

"Whatever. Keep explaining," I demanded.

"Huh? No quip? No witty jab at me?" asked the girl in surprise.

"Nah. How you introduce yourself is your choice, after all. You're God, right? So, which god? The Jesus one? The Buddha one? Or the eye for an eye one?"

"Please. Don't liken me to their lot. Those guys are boring old-timers," said the girl with an irritated grimace. "I, on the other hand, am simply me. No more, no less."

"Wow, I think I'm about to pass out from amazement. So, why'd the creator of all things decide to grace Random Creation A with her godly presence?" My sarcastic tone did not go unnoticed, earning me a scowl from the girl.

"You don't believe me, do you? Fine, whatever. To answer your question though, I do of course have a very good reason for appearing before you. You see, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What's that got to do with being reincarnated into another world?"

In a complete attitude reversal, the girl looked up at me with an almost jarringly meek expression and said, "Actually, you weren't supposedly died that young. It was my fault you died early, and I would get a very bad rep if other gods and goddesses discovered my mess. So, I wish to strike an agreement with you."

"I see." I nodded in understanding. "So, you want me to keep my mouth shut? You're a god, right? With your power, you can easily silence me, right? Why doing this?"

"Eh? About that, everything has its own rules. And doing that will be discovered sooner or later by higher-ups. As a matter of fact, this blunder is probably going to come up in my once-in-century inspection. You see, I'm not that high in the food chain. So, it's better to go through you via negotiation. With this, I can salvage my mistake and get my punishment lessened, somewhat."

"Wow… being god is actually troublesome. I have feelings it isn't different from mortals."

"Right? Right! I'm glad you understand." The girl nodded her head rapidly and grinned widely in happiness.

"So, what's your plan, by the way?" I asked.

"You see, I want you to wait until your actual death approaching. Let's see… at least, you need to wait for another fifty-three years before your actual death. So, I hope you won't mind to wait for that long!"

"…I see. Am I going to return back to my former world?"

"That's impossible." The girl shook her head furiously. She then continued. "I'm going to send you to a world in the realm below yours."

"I understand the gist of it." I nodded calmly. I then sent a curious look towards her. "So, what exactly do you want me to do in the meantime?"

"Huh? Nothing, really," said the girl with a blank look.

I felt a sudden spike of annoyance and drove my fist into her head. There was a dull thud. She wordlessly crumpled into a squat with her hands covering the point of impact.

"I'm going to die out of boredom, you idiot god! At least, give me something so I won't become bored to death until my time is up! It is counterproductive if you try to murder me with boredom!" I began to grind my knuckle on her head, having a full intent to inflict harm on her. Goodness, this self-proclaimed god is very annoying!

"Who're you calling an idiot? Don't call me an idiot!" She flailed, trying to stop my physical abuse, but surprisingly, for someone who's called God, she can't stop me. What a weak god! Maybe, she's not a real god?

"You _are_ an idiot! At least, give me something so I won't be bored until my death!" I shot back as my annoyance kept rising because of her.

"Alright, alright! I'm going to give you my blessing! So please, stop! You're hurting me!" Finally, the girl surrendered and pleaded to me. She also said something interesting.

"What kind of blessing? If it's not good, I will report your mess-up to your higher-ups!"

The girl's face became pale like a paper when I threatened her like that. She whimpered pitifully and pleaded, "Please, no! Anything but that! If those old timers discovered my mistake, my godly privilege will be revoked! Alright! Tell me what kind of blessing you want to carry over? Here is the list of all blessing I can give you! But, remember, you can only have one bless—"

"Five! I want five blessings!" I cut sharply.

"Impossible! I can't give you that many?"

"Either that or I will report your mistake to your boss!"

"Please, don't! I swear I can't give you that many!"

"How many you can give me?"

"Er…two?"

"Forget it. Hey, you, the winged ladies over there. Where can I find this _god_ 's boss? I have something to report!"

"Stooooooop!" The girl jumped up towards me, grabbed my thigh, and looked up to me desperately. At this point, the angels disappeared from the room, likely it was the self-proclaimed god doing. She said, "Three! I can give you three blessings! That's my limit. I beg you, please, don't report my mess-up!"

I glared at the god. She was crying and covered in her snot. I then kicked her because her snot disgusted me. She made another beautiful curve in the air before slamming the floor head first.

"Uuuuuu…Why? Why did you kick me, you meany?" The god protested, teary-eyed.

"Your snot is disgusting," I replied coldly and folded my arms in front of my chest. I then continued, "So, about the blessings. Show me the list!"

"Uuuuuu…Fine!" The girl nodded, and suddenly, a transparent screen appeared in front of my face. The was the list of the blessings. I quickly skimmed the list.

While doing that, I became curious about the world I was going to spend my remaining life here. "Say, what kind of world you're going to send me to?"

"Hmmm?" The girl perked up at my question. She then said, "How I should put this… first, let me explain about the construct of creation first. The realms in creation are separated like the inverted pyramid, and the higher the world's rank, more potent the world's law is. Above your world is the Realm of God, our current place. Below your realm is a lesser realm made from the imagination of people in your world. For example, the fictional worlds created by the writer, comic artist, or animation production group. Such a world exists in a realm below your world's level. This lesser realm is where you're going to stay! However, the world you're going to stay is chosen randomly. There are too many worlds and I'm too busy (lazy) to choose one myself."

"…I understand." I nodded my head. "Anyway, I'm done."

"So…what's it? Tell me! Tell me!"

"This! The Free-Magic Creation blessing and Perpetual Mana Reactor…"

"Oh…those are quite strong blessings and suited one another! You've chosen something nice. But, it's only two blessings. What's your last choice?" She inquired to me with a confused frown.

"My last blessing, I want to have my previous life's memory in the next world. That won't be a problem, right?"

"Nope! That's easy-peasy! But, are you sure? There are other blessings you can choose, you know?"

"Nah. It's enough."

"Good! Now, I'm going to send you to one of the lesser realms!" The girl stated, and suddenly, my body was covered by golden light. "Have a nice trip! We shall meet again after your remaining years are up! Bye-bye!"

Then, the light blinded my vision and I felt my consciousness drifted away.


	2. Settling in the New World!

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing, but my original characters!_

 **#Settling in the New World**

"That shitty God! Why must she throw me in a fucking dirty alley? I'm filthy now!" I gritted my teeth in annoyance as I tried to get out of the heap of trashes.

After standing up, I checked my body and discovered nothing wrong with it. I'm healthy as horse. Furthermore, I'd regained the memory I lost when I met with that pitiful god.

 _And why she calls herself 'god' when she's a girl. Isn't goddess the proper word to call her?_ I complained silently as I peeled the filth sticking on my clothes. I was wearing the set I wore before my death, a blood red T-shirt with an image of a pair of 'Sharingan' from 'Naruto' and a pair of faded navy blue jeans. Unfortunately, I was barefooted.

 _Sigh!_ I sighed in dismay when I recalled how I ended in this situation. I must say I never thought my girlfriend would stab me with a fork in my forehead when she discovered that I cheated on her. What a hardcore girl she was!?

There was no significant reason behind my cheating, except I was thinking with my dick. After all, I wasn't a good boy. I was promiscuous, lazy, selfish, and other negative traits crammed into this flesh bag.

My girlfriend, or I suppose, my ex, was a fan of J-pop, mostly game, manga, and anime. We had been going out since our second year in high school. So, we had been dating for around two years. She was an introvert girl because of her complicated household. Having workaholic parents made you lack of love when growing up, I suppose.

I dated her because she looked easy to get into her pants. Visually, she wasn't ugly, and actually quite a beauty. We had a healthy relationship, as healthy as it could be with an introvert and geeky girl as a girlfriend. Still, the cosplay-sex was amazing.

However, I never thought she would overreact when she discovered I'd been cheating behind her.

 _Well, it was all in the past. Now, I only have the fifty-three years to enjoy._ It wasn't a surprise I didn't feel bad for getting thrown in another world. After all, my relationship with my parents was strained because I was a disappointment in their eyes. They doted on my little brother more. But, I digress.

 _Anyway, I don't know where I'm. I don't have money, and if my understanding of that shitty God is spot on, I'm in a pinch._ I scratched the back of my head as I sorted out my condition. _Let's check out my 'blessings' first. I hope this magic Mumbo-Jumbo can help me out!_

For a while, I tried to activate my blessings. From the god I met prior, I received two blessings.

The first blessing was 'Free-Magic Creation'. It was a blessing to create any magic I wanted. To use this magic, I need to understand how the magic worked. The image of magic I wanted to create was very important. If the image was unclear, the magic wouldn't be created.

The second blessing was 'Perpetual Magic Reactor'. As its name implied, it was a blessing that gave me a 'metaphorical organ that perpetually creates magic energy in my body'. With this blessing, I basically had limitless magic energy ready to use.

I checked my second blessing, the Perpetual Magic Reactor. Fortunately, it wasn't that hard to find out how to turn it on. However—

"Shit!" I cursed loudly when I felt my magic energy went out of control. The space around me shifted and the ground I stood on cratered. I felt something gushed out of my body. It was colorless and formless energy at the beginning, but as the amount of magic pouring out of my body grew up, I could see the faint bluish color. I recognized it as my magic energy.

 _Alright! Turn off, bitch!_ I forcefully turned off my Perpetual Mana Reactor and checked my surrounding. _This isn't good! I don't know what kind of world is this. If that God's words are to be believed, at least, this world is based on the imagination of people of my previous world. There's a chance I'm now in a fictional world with magic in it. What I've done can take their interest! I need to get the hell out...ASAP!_

Ignoring my stinky smell, I left the alley. I was surprised when I discovered how everyone I met in the street had Orient face. What's more, the billboard and other promotional boards were written in Japanese. It wasn't hard to realize where I was. I was in Japan.

The million dollar question: what kind of Japan I was in. There were countless fictional worlds based on Japan. After all, Japan was the birth country of manga and anime.

 _I need to find out where I'm first..._

My first move planned, I walked up randomly. I ignored the curious gazes from locals. I understood that Japanese was a country who didn't appreciate foreign, except said foreign was in vacation. Racism was quite high in this country. Surprisingly, this country highly held the concept of personal honor. I suppose, it was Samurai-thing.

After sometime, I stopped in an old district with unused buildings. From the look of it, there were unused factories and discarded houses. When I arrived in this place, the sky had turned dark. My feet carried me aimlessly as I didn't know where I should stay tonight.

Finally, I settled in an unused factory. The place was dirty, but there were no busybodies snooping around. I sat down on a box near the entrance and began thinking aloud, "I really need to find a means to sustain my life. That shitty god should prepare something for me, like, living place and fund to start my life here. Well, I think, it's impossible to depend on someone irresponsible like her."

I let loose a long and drawn out exhalation. My mind worked overdrive, thinking of a way to get money and living place. And it was the first necessity from the long list I created in my mind. Suddenly, I slapped my forehead. I felt like an idiot. "I have Free-Magic Creation. Why didn't I create magic to help me out in this situation? Man, I'm stupid!"

After that, I began to use my Free-Magic Creation. Firstly, I created Passive Language Comprehension spell. With this spell, I could understand Japanese.

Secondly, I created Hypnosis and Memory Modification spells. This spells could help me out with my homeless situation. I could modify local's memory to take me into their house.

Those two were only the beginning. Before I knew it, I created more than a dozen spells. At this point, I discovered that I had a problem with keeping all the spells I've created.

 _If only I had something like a system in those fictional stories to keep track my growing ma...gic..._ I trailed and paused amidst my contemplation. I wondered if I could create a spell that keeps track on my growing list of spells.

The next moment, I experimented with my Free-Magic Creation. Lo and behold! My attempt in creating a system to keep track of my spells succeeded.

A simple white screen with 20x15 centimeters square dimension and black words written in Times New Roman font appeared in my vision. I eyed the screen and read the content.

 **Spells:**

 **1\. Language Comprehension (Passive)  
2\. Memory Modification  
3\. Hypnosis  
4\. Space Control  
5\. Time Control  
6\. Image Realization  
7\. All Creation  
8\. Mana Conversion (Strength)  
9\. Mana Conversion (Reflex)  
10\. Mana Conversion (Speed)  
11\. Mana Conversion (Endurance)  
12\. Mana Conversion (Stamina)  
13\. Mana Conversion (Regeneration)  
14\. Create Elements  
15\. Create Barrier  
16\. Mind-Reading  
17\. Heal  
18\. Resurrection  
19\. Clairvoyance  
20\. Teleportation**

 **Page: 1/2 [Next]**

 _Simple. But, it's better than nothing._ I nodded my head, feeling a sense of accomplishment.

Suddenly, I felt tired and sleepy. I realized that my mind and body were drained by what had been happening since I arrived in this place. I decided to take a quick nap.

Before that, I created a barrier that would protect me when I was sleeping. When I was one hundred percent sure that I would be safe, I finally fell asleep without a care in the world.

 **###**

The next day, I woke up late. The sun already was high in the sky. I was too exhausted yesterday, so I woke up unusually late. Previously, I rarely woke up past 8 AM. Using 'Tempus' magic, something I ripped off from Harry Potter work, I discovered that it was almost midday. My stomach then rumbled, asking to be filled.

And so, I left my next to find breakfast? Lunch? Brunch? Whatever it was called.

Using both Hypnosis and Memory Modification, I got my free meal from a stall on the roadside. A hot dog. But, it wasn't that good. I then walked around while eating my meal. Not only my stomach digested its meal, but my mind was also digesting the information I gained from interrogating the food stand owner I ripped off.

 _So, I'm in Highschool DxD world. Kuoh Town to be exact. Honestly, it is surprising I was sent to a fictional world I know._ I finished my meal and threw the paper warp before walking up towards the residential area. I was hunting for a household I could mooch.

After walking in a residential area for some time, I decided to walk up towards the random house in the vicinity. I pushed the bell and waited for someone to answer me.

Not long after I rang the bell, the door opened from inside, and a housewife with brown hair and eyes appeared from inside. She was wearing pink polo and 3/4 jeans. Overall, she looked like a normal modern housewife at first glance.

She walked up towards me and seized me warily. "Yes? Do you need something?" asked the unknown housewife in Japanese.

I smiled thinly and hit her with Hypnosis. "What's your name?" I asked the Japanese housewife.

"Hyoudou—"

I blinked my eyes before deadpanning at her. "Do you have a perverted son called Issei?"

"Yes..."

"How old is he, your son?"

"Thirteen years old..."

"Where is your son's school?"

"Kuoh Public Junior High School…"

"At what year?"

"At his last year…"

"Is your husband called Hyoudou Gorou?"

"Yes..."

"Did you have a neighbor called Shidou in the past?"

"Yes..."

I tapped my chin as I carefully digested her answer.

 _Just my luck!_ The random house I chose was actually the protagonist of Highschool DxD's house. And this woman was no other than Hyoudou Issei's mother. What's this a coincidence? Or is this something that irresponsible god planned all along? I shrugged my shoulders and stared at the dazed housewife under my spell.

"Alright. Open the gate and take me inside."

"Understood."

I followed Issei's mother inside. We entered the living room and sat down on the sofa. She was staring blankly at me.

For a while, I was thinking my next move. Since I discovered this world was based on Highschool DxD, I felt it was a shame I could only live for five dozens of years here. I meant the supernatural beings in this world basically were immortal.

 _How should I make myself immortal? In fifty-three years, that shitty god will take me back to the afterlife. I can imagine her force me if I fight back. Hmmm..._ I became deep in thought as I tried to find a way to fight against my destiny.

 _I have Free-Magic Creation. There should be a way to trick that stupid god... Can I copy my own soul, so, at that time, I can stay alive? Well, I still have dozens of year to prepare for that day. For now, I will live my life as a member of this household, I think._

I nodded deeply and focused back on Issei's mother. A plan was constructed in my mind as I eyed the normal housewife in front of me.

 **###**

In the evening, I heard Issei arriving. His loud "I'm back!" in Japanese woke me up. I quickly used my Teleportation spell to move up towards the living room.

"What the hell?"

I appeared in front of Issei, scaring the hell out of the boy. He crumbled on his ass and looked at me with a gobsmacked face. Without further ado, I hit him with Sleeping Spell.

"What's it?" Mrs. Hyoudou entered the living room. She looked worried and curious.

"Ah, nothing. Just return to your work." I told Mrs. Hyoudou while using my Hypnosis and Memory Modification to her.

She nodded dumbly, her eyes unfocused, and returned back to the kitchen. After that, I looked down towards the unconscious Issei.

All in all, he looked like a plain Japanese teenager with brown hair in hen's rear style with two tails. Before he fainted, I discovered he had light brown eyes.

I moved Issei to the sofa and stood silently on my spot, eyeing the unconscious boy. I weighed my decision for the last time before I committed to it.

 _Well, nothing gained if nothing ventured._ I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed his left hand before transferring a trickle of mana into his left hand.

The red gauntlet, Twice Critical, appeared, covering his arm. I frowned and carefully sent more mana to the gauntlet. Next, there was a red flash. The gauntlet transformed into the plated shape with golden protrusions. The green gem on the back of Issei's hand glowed brightly. I licked my lip to calm my nervousness before talking, "Ddraig. Did you hear me?"

[So, you're the one who forced me awake. What do you want? Speak!]

I heard the deep voice from the green gem. The voice didn't belong to a human. It was Welsh Dragon who spoke through the gem attached on the gauntlet.

"I have a proposal that will benefit the both of us. I believe both of us can reach an agreement."

[Let me hear it out. But, crave this in your mind. If I find you're wasting my time, you will regret it, human.]

"We won't know what will happen later. Now, listen to my words first..."

And so, I explained my situation and my plan to Ddraig. There was a Question-and-Answer session, and I replied the sealed dragon's inquiries. Everything took a few hours.

Amidst our discussion, Gorou Hyoudou came back home. I hit him with Sleeping Spell and modified his memory before continuing our discussion.

It was around 10 PM when everything was wrapped up.

"So, do you accept my proposal?"

[...] Ddraig didn't answer my question immediately, opting to think his choice thoroughly.

I waited for his response patiently. I lost nothing if the dragon wouldn't accept my proposal. In fact, this exchange weighed heavily on my favor. Of course, I didn't say it aloud.

[I've decided,] Ddraig finally gave his response, [I, Red Dragon Emperor, Y Ddraig Goch, accepted this pact.]

My smirk became diabolical grin after I heard the Welsh Dragon's response.

After that, I carried the unconscious Issei to his bedroom. I then began my plan.

 **###**

"I feel weird…" I talked to myself as I watched my reflection in the mirror. Instead of my Caucasian face, Hyoudou Issei's face was reflected back to me.

It was around 2 AM in Japanese time-zone.

Using my Free-Magic Creation, I created Bestowal Spell to send my _nineteen-years-old-worth_ memory and all my power into Issei's mind. I also devoured Issei's will, so his body had become mine. Ultimately, I'd killed the real Issei Hyoudou and took his place.

Meanwhile, my true body and my soul were kept safe inside my sub-dimensional storage I created with my magic. That storage was safe in my current body.

I have taken over Issei's everything as mine. This is my plan to keep freely beyond the fifty-three years schedule that shitty god had set for me. When that time comes, my body and my soul, the true ones, would get summoned to the higher world. Meanwhile, I could continue on living.

[How so?] I turned my gaze towards the voice origin and saw a cat-sized red dragon curling on Issei's — _My!_ — bed. That cat-sized dragon was Ddraig himself.

Yet again, abusing my Free-Magic Creation, I created a spell that 'evolves an object towards my desired point'. With this magic, I forced Boosted Gear to evolve into the sub-species Avatar-Type Balance Break, not unlike Canis Lykaon and Abolute Demise.

Initially, I planned to free Ddraig from Boosted Gear and turned him into my familiar. But, it was impossible. Actually, it was quite possible, but it was complicated process. First, I need to destroy or modify the System God in the Bible created first, before I could free Ddraig from the Boosted Gear.

For now, the Welsh Dragon was content with his limited freedom. Still, he wanted to be free for real. I'd promised him, so I'd free him later, after busting the Heaven and screwing the System, of course.

"Well, it's strange to find Issei's face when I watch the mirror."

[You need to familiarize yourself with your current status. From henceforth, you're basically a new person. Not Hyoudou Issei, nor your old self.]

"I suppose you're right. Still, it needs time to familiarize myself with this change."

Ddraig ignored my words and returned back to his nap. Didn't he have other thing to do other than napping? I meant he'd been sealed in Boosted Gear for centuries!

Ignoring Ddraig, I left my room and walked up to Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou's bedroom. I entered the room and then modified their memories. They would forget about a foreigner in their house when they woke up the next day.

After returning back to my room, I crumbled on my bed and fell asleep. I was exhausted after reincarnating myself into this era Red Dragon Emperor.


	3. Opening a Rental Business!

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing, but my original characters!_

 **#Opening a Rental Business**

[Partner, I'm so bored! Let's harass Albion and his host!]

Such an exclamation from Ddraig stopped me from my experimentation. I turned up towards the whiny dragon and deadpanned at him.

"It hasn't been a week since we harassed Vali last time. In fact, it was only around four days ago! Find something else to amuse yourself in the meantime."

[But, what? I only can move about a hundred meters around you! Why don't you bust the Heaven and release me from this accursed shackle yet?]

I snorted at that. Honestly, I'd lost all respect I had for Ddraig after finding how annoying he could be. You think because he was an ancient dragon it would make him wise and patient. Unfortunately, no! He was a very selfish dragon who liked to whine.

A few months passed by since I took over Hyoudou Issei's place in this world. Meanwhile, my real body and soul were stored safely in my sub-dimensional storage, frozen in time stasis.

Many things happened in the span of five months. I had started harassing Shota-Vali three days after I became Issei Hyoudou, per Ddraig's request. Alas, his inborn talent and his newly gained Balance Break weren't enough to give him an edge over me. Not with limitless mana and ability to create any spell my pocket.

In the end, it was a total curbstomp, much to Ddraig's sadistic glee as he taunted his rival like nobody business. So brutal and heartless his taunt I felt pity for Albion. The Vanishing Dragon's bloodcurdling scream of rage was the stuff of legend, something I could vividly recall until today.

Whenever I visited Vali for his weekly beating, I would put on Scale Mail and Illusion Magic to cover my real self. I didn't want my identity as Hyoudou Issei to be known soon.

Besides that, I had dismantled the threat for my future systematically. Not everything had been erased, but I had gotten rid some nasty elements that could endanger me. For example, Samael.

The likes of Rizevim Livan Lucifer and Hades were waiting their turn. I had yet prepared myself enough to storm their dens. Even though I had my Free-Magic Creation and Perpetual Mana Reactor, I still felt wary of the old-timers like those two. They could maintain their survival for more than millennium in this brutal dog-eats-dog world, and it spoke something.

For my mundane life, the life of Hyoudou household went on without hassle. In fact, Hyoudou household started to climb the ladder of society. How, you ask? Well, I used Clairvoyance spell to peek into this world future. I used this magic for industrial progress in the span of one to five years. I then hypnotized Mr. Hyoudou to get a loan from the bank and put his money to the stock I noted. There was no regret in using Gorou because I wasn't his son.

Early in this month, some of our loan to the bank had been returned. And I planned to create something to earn more pennies in the near future.

As Ddraig went on with his whining, I returned back to my experiment. I was experimenting on a copy of Dimensional Gap as well as how to create my personal world. This was quite important for my plan.

[Partner, did you hear me? Are you ignoring me? Hey! Listen to me!] Realizing I'd been ignoring him, Ddraig complained. He flew from his hammock to reach me. He stopped and hovered above my head as he watched on the tennis ball-sized kaleidoscopic orb floating between my palms. [What are you doing?]

"Hmmm... I'm trying to create a copy of Dimensional Gap." I answered offhandedly. Currently, Ddraig and I were in a new sub-dimension I'd created. This place was covered by hundreds of powerful barrier. Even if there were five pairs of Heavenly Dragons prior their sealing went all out, I was confident they couldn't break the barrier.

[Why?] Ddraig sounded curious. So, I answered bluntly.

"To pull Ophis into my future Empire."

And what an ambition it was! Alas, I wasn't fully interested in it. Maybe, I would feel interested in the future. But, not now.

[What Empire? Forget it! Did I hear you plan to get Ophis' attention? That's a dumb plan, partner! Do you know what Ophis is? They are called Infinite Dragon God for a reason.]

"Meh. I, of course, know about it. She's one of Ultimate Trinity of this universe."

[Ultimate Trinity?]

"I meant the three ultimate lifeforms of this universe. Great Red, Ouroboros Dragon, and Trihexa."

[Wait...Did you say Trihexa? Wasn't that thing only a rumor?]

I paused, eyed Ddraig who'd perched on my right shoulder, and said, "I thought you know about the Beast of Apocalypse. Anyway, that thing isn't only a rumor as you think. That thing is a real thing, and currently, that thing is sealed at The End of the World with hundreds of forbidden seals by the late God in the Bible."

[That's right. You've got an objective perspective from a higher dimension. So, what can you tell me about the Beast of Apocalypse?] Ddraig seemed to have interest to something strong. I guessed it was his passion as Dragon of Domination to surpass anything stronger than him.

From here, Ddraig and I chatted about Trihexa and some plot of Highschool DxD I could recall from my memory. To be honest, I only had watched the anime until season four, and the remaining information came from forum and Wikia. Nevertheless, it was quite informative.

[...Boob Dragon, huh? I guess I owe you one for destroying that horrifying future, partner. I believe the White One has the same sentiment with me if he knows he'll be known as Butt Dragon in the future.]

I rolled my eyes at that. "I'm not sure. Hell, I bet Albion won't mind being called Butt Dragon if he can crush you..."

[Why are you siding with him? Aren't you my partner? Traitor!]

"...shush, you! I'm getting to the important point."

After that, Ddraig watched me working on my experimentation silently.

After several hours, my experiment succeeded and I had 100 cubic sub-dimension that looks and feels like Dimensional Gap. I nodded my head in satisfaction. Next, I created a summoning spell to summon Ophis.

I turned on my Perpetual Mana Reactor and tried to pull the Infinite Dragon God into my sub-dimension. A dark circular portal with two meters of diameter and crackling black lightning appeared in front of me. I then began to pull my target towards my position. However, I discovered it wasn't easy. Ophis didn't immediately get pulled to my place.

I frowned in concentration as I pulled the Ouroboros Dragon here. It became a tug-o-war.

My magic energy spilled out of my body like a broken dam, creating a shockwave after shockwave of force. In a comical way, Ddraig was clutching on my T-shirt, trying his best to stay in his place. I was glad that I'd reinforced my clothes first.

Finally, something came out of the portal like a cannonball of black and purple. I quickly dodged the object trajectory, letting it passed over my body and stumbled on the hard floor. Craters were created as it bounced on the ground until it dragged its body on the plain white floor, creating a long trench.

I narrowed my eyes to get the clear image of the object and saw the hilarious sight of the Infinite Dragon God. She was sprawling with her upper bodily part deep in the ground and her two wiry feet spread into 'V' letter in the air.

I turned up towards Ddraig on my shoulder and saw his gaping draconian face, his jaw hanging open widely and his eyes bulging out in incredulity and disbelief. I then returned back my gaze towards Ophis and discovered she was slowly correcting her body from her undignified position. Then finally, she succeeded in pulling out her body from the floor.

In the blink of an eye, she reappeared in front of me. It felt like a frame skip in a video. Her lifeless grey eyes were focusing on my light brown eyes while disregarding her untidy long black hair and dirt on her Gothic Lolita outfit.

"Ddraig, why are you summoning me?" Her voice was flat without emotion, just like her lifeless eyes.

[Don't blame me about something I've never done! It was my current host fault!] Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor, one of the Two Heavenly Dragons who screwed up the epic three ways war between Heaven, Grigori, and Underworld, squeaked in fear and indignation. He glared to me accusingly.

Ophis followed Ddraig's red eyes and eyed me blankly. "Who are you?" asked Ophis after stretching her silent for a while.

"I'm now Issei Hyoudou, I guess. Call me Issei."

"I, see. So, what do you want? Why, Issei has summoned me?"

"Ophis, let's talk about business." Ophis tilted her head in confusion at my words. "Check this out first!"

I summoned the cube of Fake Dimensional Gap with my magic and showed it to Ophis. The Infinite Dragon God scrunched her cute face at the sphere and looked at it intently.

"It, feels like my home. But, how?" Ophis raised her head and met my gaze with hers. I could see curiosity and expectation in her grey eyes.

"You see..." Then, I began my explanation for my experiment and attempt to recreate the environment of Dimensional Gap. I also explained how I met some troubles on the way towards my success. But, it was mostly about the set of suitable spells I must and mustn't use to complete this little thing.

"I, want it." After I finished my explanation, Ophis demanded my Fake Dimensional Gap. I frowned at her.

"It's not free. You need to exchange something for this."

"I, can just take it forcefully, then." Before Ophis could even finish her exclamation, purplish black aura spilled out of her small frame. In no time, my sub-dimension began to quake, strained by Ophis's absurd power output.

I quickly turned on my Perpetual Mana Reactor in full throttle, trying to match her crazy output. I wouldn't let myself lose in the show of dominance. If I lost, she would take my thing forcefully, leaving behind nothing.

Purplish black and ocean blue aura swirled like a maelstrom in my sub-dimension. One by one, the barriers I put in this place shattered. Fortunately, I built this sub-dimension in a piece of vast Dimensional Gap. If I did this in my basement under Hyoudou's house, I wouldn't be surprised if Kuoh Town, or even Japan, was wiped out of the globe.

Finally, all the barriers were destroyed. The environment turned into that of Dimensional Gap; the never-ending kaleidoscopic color and corrosive atmosphere with void everywhere.

Since I had enchanted my body to nullify the effect of Dimensional Gap, I cared nothing about it. I kept forcing my Perpetual Mana Reactor to match Ophis's insane energy output.

Meanwhile, Ddraig was hiding behind my back while chanting "Boost" like a broken recorder. He was clutching on my T-shirt as if his life depended on it, which he was. However, his power was nothing compared to the insane energy output Ophis and I produced. Comparing his energy with Ophis's or mine was like comparing a lake with an ocean. He was outmatched.

Suddenly, I realized that Ophis was absorbing the void in Dimensional Gap to increase her output.

 _What?! The little..._ I ground my teeth in annoyance. Ophis was basically cheating in our match. I glared at her accusingly.

At this point, Ophis's face had twisted into an intense frown. There was a hint of surprise in her eyes for I could match her power output so far. But, I wasn't finished yet.

"Raaaaaarrrrgggggghhhhh!" Utterly fed up by Ophis, I let out a primal roar and forced my Perpetual Mana Reactor to the limit. Immediately, my energy output skyrocketed and slowly but surely, it dwarfed over Ophis's own power output.

 _More, more, moremoremore! Give me more mana!_ I screamed in my head as my ocean blue energy started to push back Ophis purplish black energy. Before my energy swallowed Ophis's diminutive form, I saw her shocked expression with a hint of fear.

When my magic energy enclosed her small form, I then began to force her energy to calm down. After sometime, Ophis's energy stopped spilling out from her body. I then slowly lowered my output, leaving only the needed energy to maintain my passive spells.

I eyed the speechless Dragon God dully and said, "I win."

Ophis nodded her head and eyed me warily. "You, win," said Ophis. "You, are strong. Stronger than me. Help me to get rid of Red from my home."

"Nope!" I declined bluntly.

"Why?" asked Ophis while tilting her head in bemusement and disappointment.

"There's no benefit for me."

Ophis opened her mouth, but she quickly closed it, then deadpanned at me. When I looked closely, I discovered that she was pouting like a wronged kid.

Although Ophis looked cute when she acted like a wronged child, I wasn't moved by that. Hell, no! There was no benefit for me from forcing Great Red out of Dimensional Gap, as I stated prior.

"Issei, is mean..." She pouted harder.

"Shut up, you selfish brat!" I retorted strongly and knocked her headband covered skull. "Anyway, let's back to our prior discussion. You can rent my Fake Dimensional Gap or you got nothing. Got it?"

Ophis clutched the spot I knocked earlier and peered up towards me with an upturned gaze, her lips quivering. Looking at such Ophis, I felt like a bully. But, I kept my PokerFace and waited for her answer.

"What, does Issei want?" she asked me finally.

"So, you agreed to rent my Fake Dimensional Gap?" At my question, Ophis nodded her head wordlessly. I then continued, "Just complete a task I give you in the future. That's the payment for your rent. Do you have any problem with it?"

Ophis became thoughtful as she weighed her decision. I waited for her patiently.

[Blazes! I never thought I would see the day The Dragon God got bullied like this! Ridiculous! This is so ridiculous that this isn't even funny! My partner is a monster! Extremely mad monster!] Ddraig became a peanut gallery and began badmouthing me.

Feeling annoyed, I ripped him from my back and threw him towards the void of Dimensional Gap. When his cat-sized body was thrown beyond the 100 meter limit of his partial freedom, his body broke down into glittering red lights. He returned back to Boosted Gear, but appeared outside my body a moment later, sending an apologetic gaze towards me.

I ignored Ddraig and focused my attention back towards the silent, thoughtful Ophis. She hadn't answered my question yet.

Fortunately, it didn't take too long. Half an hour later, she nodded her head and said, "I, agree with this term. At least, I can get my silence back."

"What a nice choice you made. Good girl!" I petted Ophis's head. My gesture looked condescending, but the truth was just like that.

Ophis didn't seem to mind and eyed me blankly. I understood what she wanted, so I summoned my Fake Dimensional Gap and opened the entrance, letting Ophis entering her new apartment.

The next moment, it was only me and Ddraig left in the void of Dimensional Gap. I looked around and made a thoughtful frown. "I wonder why Great Red isn't here yet. Our stunt from earlier is enough to get his interest, I think," I mused loudly.

[Um... Partner, let's return back for now. You've succeeded in getting Ophis into your side. Don't be too greedy.] Ddraig advised me with apprehensive tone.

I shrugged my shoulders, nodded to him, and said, "You're right. I don't have the plan to face Great Red, yet."

[...yet? Did I hear you added 'yet'? Tell me I misheard it, please?] Ddraig begged pitifully as his apprehension spiked up.

"You didn't mishear anything, I assure you." I smiled faintly towards Ddraig.

[What kind of dastardly plan you have concocted for Dragon of Dragons?] asked Ddraig curiously.

"Don't you think having three ultimate beings as my personal hounds to sick towards the idiots who annoy me sounds amazing?"

Ddraig's jaw hung open in awe and disbelief at my fearless attitude. I certainly had big ambition. Well, since I had the chance, I wanted to be the strongest force in this world. Why? Was that for World Domination? I assure you that I didn't have any world dominating plan or other heinous plans. I just wanted to be the strongest force so nobody was foolish enough to annoy me. In the end, I wished to live my second life free and unfettered.

Having three ultimate beings as my guard dogs were the strongest persuasion in this world.

[Partner, you're mad!] Ddraig responded flatly.

I shrugged myself shoulders offhandedly and replied with, "Perhaps, I'm. Perhaps, I'm not. Who knows?"

[You're mad! I'm not wrong! You are warped, I tell you!] Ddraig defended his belief stubbornly.

"Whatever makes you sleep soundly tonight, partner," I responded back with dismissive tone. I then looked around and nodded to myself.

"Well… such a shame that sub-dimension was destroyed by Ophis," [You also shared the blame!] I ignored Ddraig's retort and continued as if nothing happened, "Still, that give me an idea. I'm going to build my own world and act like the God-King of that world."

[Before you begin to build your own world, please fully free me first. I beg you!] Ddraig whined pathetically.

I ignored his whining easily, showing how used I was to his antics. I then began to rebuild my base stronger than before. As I did it, I couldn't feel Great Red in my Presence Detection spell's range. I wonder where that dragon is...


	4. Raiding the Crow's Nest!

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing, but my original characters!_

 **#Raiding the Crow's Nest!**

Raging crimson fire filled the world outside of my spherical barrier.

Although I didn't need the barrier because I had countless passive Nullification spells, I still put it on because the crimson flame would disturb my focus. Now, I was in the important part of my experiment.

"Issei, you bastaaaaaard! Return it! Return it back to me! I demand you to return it back, now, you little bastaaaaaaard!"

Amidst the roaring inferno, a bloodcurdling shriek filled with rage and madness echoed. As you expect, it was Ddraig.

So, why the Red Dragon suddenly attacked me with his trump card, the infamous Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flame? Well, I did take something import from him. So important that he lost all sense of reason when he discovered his important thing was missing.

[Ddraig, is very noisy. Issei, what's happening outside?] Inside her Fake Dimensional Gap apartment, Ophis contacted me via Telepathy spell I'd installed beforehand.

I installed that feature so I could contact Ophis at any moment. So far, I only used it to ask mundane thing towards Ophis, such as asking her if she wanted sweats or other convections.

As an aside, which was still related to the topic, Ophis had sweet teeth, and she became a glutton of convections. She could give a Kitty Rook of a certain redheaded devil run for her money.

Fortunately, Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou had become rich after what I'd done in the past. So, we wouldn't have any problem even if Ophis increased our household's spendings.

In a related note, Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou knew about Ophis. In fact, I had made them adopt her into our household officially. In their eyes, Ophis was like their spoiled daughter they doted on, a bit creepy daughter because of her lack of expression, but still doted by them nonetheless.

In yet another related note, Mrs. Hyoudou was currently in the third month of her pregnancy. In the canon, it's said she had a few miscarriages before she gave born to Issei. I asked Ophis to bless her and created magic to make her virile. And so, Mr. & Mrs. Hyoudou were waiting for their second child.

I did that because I felt bad after taking their son's place, and I was one hundred percent sure that I couldn't become a son who cared for them like the real Issei. I meant, I mindfucked them when I needed something from them.

Back to the story!

"Ah, Ddraig's pissed at me," I replied to her offhandedly. And what an understatement was that! Not only Ddraig used the 'flame that can burn gods to nothingness'. His flame was also imbued with his conceptual Penetrate spell. It showed how pissed- _with-capital-P_ he was at me.

[Why?] asked Ophis, but I didn't immediately answer her question, opting to stop what I had been doing and turned my gaze towards Ddraig's position.

The Welsh Dragon had been raging for a half of day. And it seemed he finally realized the uselessness of his temper tantrum. Not even his strongest attack could damage me. It showed how outmatched he was.

"Well, I had changed Ddraig's sex permanently. So, he's _she_ , now." As I casually answered Ophis's inquiry, the crimson flame dissipated, showing off the humanoid shape of Welsh Dragon.

Standing at 156cm and weighing around 45kg, she looked like a thirteen years old girl who just entered her puberty. Her hair was red like her scale and her horns jutted up from the spots above her pointed ears. She had a slender body with B-cup busts with perky pink nipple on each one of them, a slim and tight waist, round and supple buttocks, and a pair of healthy thighs. Her red eyes were teary-eyed as she glared at me scornfully. She was gnashing her teeth, baring her sharp canine openly for me to see.

Instead of looking intimidating, she looked pitiful.

Overall, she could pass as Elizabeth Bathory from Fate/Extra CCC with different hair color and shape of her horns.

...And she was naked.

The reason behind my decision to turn Ddraig into a girl was a whim. Since my puberty had kicked on, I started showing a sign of interest to the opposite sex. Nevertheless, I never thought Ddraig's female form would look like Elizabeth Bathory.

Still in a related note, at this point, I was almost fourteen years old. Speaking of school—what is school? Can I eat it? I'd stopped attending it.

"Well, just enjoy the experience of being the one Penetrated, instead of being the one who Penetrates other," I said to her in amusement.

"Your pun about my spell sucks!" She deadpanned to me. "I demand you to return back my masculinity... Please," said Ddraig pleadingly.

A part of me that was sadist felt elation from how low the mighty Red Dragon had fallen. What's more, I found her pitiful, distressed state was very cute. I really _was_ a bad boy.

Before I could respond, I heard Ophis's confused voice.

[I, don't understand. Why Ddraig became frustrated over something trivial like gender?]

I snorted at that. Actually, I could understand Ddraig's frustration, but I decided to ignore that. It wasn't me who became a girl, after all.

"Why were you snorting, you bastard?!" asked Ddraig, enraged.

"Ophis said to me "Why you became frustrated over something trivial like gender?" You know, you should learn from Ophis. She didn't care about what gender she is."

The baleful glare Ddraig directed to me intensified in the blink of an eye. "Don't put me in the same place as Ophis. Ophis is a genderless shapeshifter! Since the beginning of their existence, Ophis doesn't have a gender! Meanwhile, I was hatched as a male dragon! I repeat! Return back my masculinity to me, or else..." she responded heatedly.

Even she said so, I still called Ophis with 'she'. But, I digress.

"...or else what?" I faintly smiled at her, taunting her to continue her threat.

"Raaaaargh!" Ddraig howled in frustration and she clutched her hair, trying to rip it out because of her rage. Her red tail that jutted out from her tailbone slammed the ground in agitation.

She knew her threat for me wouldn't work in the end. After all, I was a dimension away from her, power-wise. What's more, I kept growing, filling up my weakness with new spells I created.

"Fine!" She suddenly roared. "If you won't return me back to my proper gender, then so be it! I won't speak to you anymore until you changed me back! You hear me, I won't talk to you! Humph!"

As her last ditch attempt, she threatened me with something that a little girl would use when she was angered. I felt amused by her threat. What was she? A middle schooler? She was an ancient dragon, one of two heavenly dragons that made many pantheons wary of her. Yet, she threatened me like a sulking middle schooler.

She sat cross-legged on her spot, disregarding the charred floor around her, then crossed her slender arms under her modest breasts, and then threw her face away from me.

She did the whole routine 'sulking girl in her puberty' to a T, which made me speechless.

 _I wonder how long she can keep her 'no talk' strike on me._ I mused in amusement before focusing back on my interrupted experiment.

 **###**

I discovered in the third week after I'd turned Ddraig into a girl, her patience finally snapped. The reason why she snapped was her withdrawal from the lack of our weekly activity; harassing both Albion and Vali Lucifer.

At least, I had twenty days of peace without Ddraig's constant whining in my life. Because of that, I succeeded yet another one of my experiments. It was an experiment to visit another world based on the fictional story I knew of in my previous life.

I was ready to visit another world anytime, but Ddraig's sudden begging and groveling made me change my schedule for visiting other fiction based world. Well, I was quite curious about Vali's condition after two weeks of no harassment from a pushy Welsh Dragon.

When I checked him with my Scrying spell, I discovered the half-devil had become paranoid as fuck. He believed that I would pop out of nowhere and turned him into my personal punching bag worse than what I'd done so far.

How rude... Every time I visited him, it was because Ddraig forced me with her constant whining.

Oh, as an aside, Grigori really hated Ddraig's and my guts because of our constant visit to Grigori. In each visit, we had wrecked the Institute of the Watchers and dashed away without taking responsibility.

Azazel and Co. had tried to catch us, to no avail. Any trap they prepared was meaningless in the face of my OP Teleportation spell. I just punched a hole in any barrier they'd prepared beforehand. One could imagine their mounting frustration because of me and Ddraig.

The other factions were enjoying the misfortune of Grigori. Even Heaven and Ars Goetia. Although they had unofficial alliance under the table, they couldn't openly help out the Grigori for their dragon problem. They wouldn't mind if Grigori were erased from the world.

Then finally, Ddraig and I arrived in the forestry area near Grigori Institute. I had covered my appearance with Illusion spell, so my anonymity would be protected. Meanwhile, Ddraig was in her human form.

She was wearing a red tank top under her black leather biker jacket, a pair of faded grey jeans that the left part was cut mid-thigh fastened by a leather belt with studs and tribal dragon metal clasp, and a pair of high army boots. Her red hair was tied into twin tails.

She looked like a punk girl.

"Now! Let's began the royal beating of Albion! Come on, Issei! Let's go!" said Ddraig excitedly. However, I rooted on my spot. The Welsh Dragon's excitement faded when she saw me unmoving. "What's it? Why haven't you moved?"

"This time, why don't you fight yourself? You have a battle-able body, now. Try to have fun yourself. I don't have interest in fighting Vali and Albion in the first place."

Ddraig perked after hearing my words.

Usually, I was the one who fought in Ddraig's place. That was why the damage Grigori sustained in our raid was kept minimum.

When I fought, Ddraig cheered me in her mini dragon form as she floated around me while taunting Albion like nobody business. Since she had a battle-able body and not a cat-sized draconian body, and her partial Dragon Transformation looked like Scale Mail, albeit more organic, she could vent out her frustration and stress by herself.

"...but, I can only move one kilometer around you." Ddraig pointed out the important fact about her partial freedom.

Speaking of the limit of Ddraig's partial freedom, it had expanded to one kilometer after many experiments on my part. Unfortunately, I couldn't expand the range of her freedom more. In the end, one kilometer was nothing for mythical beings that could move with the speed of sound.

"Don't worry. I'll hide and maintain a suitable distance as you go nuts. How's it?"

"Fine! I'm going to fight myself! Anyway, it's been so long since I stretched my muscle and flexed my power!"

The moment Ddraig ended her declaration, her blood red aura exploded from her body. Her aura quickly condensed into the slimier and organic version of Welsh Dragon Scale Mail, albeit without the green jewels. A pair of leathery draconian wings that looked like the one Scale Mail had in Highschool DxD season 3 was spreading out from her back. She then rocketed towards the Grigori.

I shook my head at her impatience and quickly followed her. At the same time, I activated my Dimensional Shift spell that worked like Obito Uchiha's intangibility in Naruto. I only left my left hand in Underworld, so Ddraig wouldn't be pulled to my sub-dimensional base under Hyoudou's house. Finally, I hid my mirage and my left arm under the impenetrable invisible and powerful barrier spells.

[Albion, you dunderhead! Get the bloody hell out and fight me!] Ddraig roared loudly while changing her voice into deep, guttural version to hide her girlish voice.

As a side note, her English dialect and accent was very thick that one would mistake her as a UK citizen.

Vali appeared, already in his Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail. He wasn't alone. Grigori's Top Fighters were appearing one by one. At long last, several dozens of fallen angels with at the lowest in possession of four pair of wings were floating in front of Ddraig. What's more, I could see Team SlashDøg too.

They finally went all out. Too bad, their opponent was Welsh Dragon in her prime.

"Red Dragon Emperor! You have been harassing the Grigori in the past couple of years! The destruction you left in your wake was intolerable! No more! We won't leave you rampage unchecked anymore! Look! You're outmatched and outnumbered! Surrender or we will force you into submission! Or worse...we will kill you!"

The spokesperson was Azazel, and he looked like how the anime illustrated him, albeit he was more handsome than Brad Pit, somehow. In his hand, he was grasping a short golden spear.

Downfall Dragon Spear, a dragon-type Artificial Sacred Gear with Gigantis Dragon Fafnir's spirit sealed inside. It was Azazel's masterpiece after his Blazer _-something_ sword.

 _So, our harassment in the past couple of year forced Azazel to complete that thing soon._ I immediately realized what it was in the first glance.

Other than that, Ddraig's and my harassment towards Grigori also showed another positive change, namely Kokabiel. The Fallen Angel of Star seemed to be more active in Grigori, planning something to defeat, or apprehend, or kill us. So far, his plan always ended in failure, much to his frustration and my amusement.

[Hogwash! Cease your prattling and start fighting, you imbeciles! I'm very, _very_ frustrated and in need of punching bags to release all my pent up frustration! Be honored every one of you lot will accompany Albion and his host as my punching bags! **Boost**!]

Ddraig responded with flexing her power. With a single chant of "Boost", I felt her physical strength, speed, reflex, endurance, magic and magic resistance were doubled and further doubled for 100 times. It was an absurd power boost.

Blood red aura filled the territory of Grigori. The density of Ddraig's aura was so high that it even crushed the buildings and landscape in 100km diameters, killing the weak Fallen Angels and non-Fallen Angel members of Grigori.

What Grigori faced now wasn't a mere Red Dragon Emperor the Possessor of Boosted Gear. She was the true Welsh Dragon in smaller and more agile form.

The nightmare of Grigori just started, and half of the fault was because they housed this era White Dragon Emperor. The other half was my fault because Red Dragon Emperor was no more after I changed her into a girl.

 **###**

The one-against-many fight, if that could be called as one, ended in less than an hour.

With her formerly sealed power fully unleashed, Ddraig crushed all opponents in the all-out brawls against Grigori.

In the end, Grigori's damage was beyond measure. Grigori Institute had become a deep crater because Ddraig unleashed her true power at the beginning, and the weak members of Grigori had been turned into ashes at once.

Grigori's Top Fighters were dead. Only Vali and Lavinia survived Ddraig's brutal onslaught.

It was a shame the only female cadre and the most beautiful female fallen Angel, Penemue, died, having her head smashed into a pulp by Ddraig's knuckle. The female cadre had tried to block it with a defensive magic circle, but Ddraig's Penetrate spell rendered the circle useless. But, I'm going to resurrect her later.

Speaking of Vali, he had fainted. If I guessed correctly, Ddraig spared him so he'd give her challenge later. From today massacre, he would nurse a deep hatred for Red Dragon Emperor/Empress. Very ironic since in Highschool DxD season 2 Vali threatened to murder Issei's precious people, so Issei could nurse hatred to become strong. Yet, it happened to him here.

Since Grigori's central command and leaders were dead, Fallen Angel as the whole was going to be degraded down from a high-level supernatural faction to low-class.

I sighed when I looked at the destruction Ddraig had created. When I visited Grigori in the past, I would show restraint. But, I guess, Ddraig didn't know the meaning of restraint. Well, that wasn't my problem. If Fallen Angel faction was crushed, I wouldn't lose a wink in my slip. I had got what I wanted from them.

Currently, I was carrying my prizes from this excursion.

In my right hand, I was holding a horned black puppy that looked like Poochyena from Pokémon, the avatar of Canis Lykaon. I had separated Jin from the fainted Tobio Ikuse, ultimately killing him. I wanted to present Canis Lykaon as a birthday gift for my little sister's first birthday in the near future.

Team SlashDøg had fought bravely, but full powered Ddraig with my subtle support was just that OP! Furthermore, in Great War, three factions needed to be allied when facing Heavenly Dragons. Grigori was badly outmatched in this fight.

I was also carrying the unconscious Lavinia Reni on my left shoulder. Since she fought as a long range fighter, she wasn't physically harmed by Ddraig. She fainted when the avatar of Absolute Demise was crushed by Ddraig.

 _I am going to modify her memory later._ I decided. What's more, she was a beautiful girl with a voluptuous body suited to be a sex icon. I had a plan to raise and train her as my loyal slave.

Overall, it was a beneficial excursion. After that, I returned back home with the oddly silent Ddraig.


	5. Using 'Boost' for Something Good!

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing, but my original characters!_

 **#Using 'Boost' for Something Good!**

When I arrived back home, I stored the unconscious Lavinia Reni, the inactive Canis Lykaon, and the remains of Penemue at my sub-dimensional base, then I left Ddraig in my room and headed for the nursery, seeking my adorable little sister. And wasn't she the most adorable angel in this world? I dared to fight Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan in one-in-two fight if they dared to say "their sisters are better than mine" to my face. Making enemy out of the whole devil faction be damned!

Huh? Now, that I think about it. I'd become a siscon, am I not? Curses!

But, it was impossible not being a siscon when you had the most adorable little sister in the world. I had a suspicion that Ophis's blessing affected my little sister's growth. Although she was yet to reach her first birthday, she showed intelligence above her peers and she quickly absorbed everything new in her life. But, it wasn't at the level of making me suspicious of her being a reincarnator from another reality.

My scan on her brain and soul showed she was really a newborn baby, albeit with intelligence above her peers. But, I digress.

I walked up towards the nursery through the corridor in the second floor. Hyoudou household's new living place was a three-storied mansion with the first floor containing the living room, kitchen, dining room, bathroom, and recreational room. The second floor held Mr. & Mrs. Hyoudou's room, the nursery, Gorou's study, and two bathrooms. Finally, the third floor was where Ddraig's, Ophis's, and my rooms were located.

As a side note, I had manipulated Mr. & Mrs. Hyoudou's minds with my spell so Ddraig was adopted.

Another side note, Ophis rarely used her room. If you enter her room, you will see the messed up room with scattered clothes, snack warpers, and game consoles. Yeah, the Dragon God was a lazy little thing.

I entered the nursery room and found Mrs. Hyoudou playing with my little sister, Isako Hyoudou. She was a precious little thing with brown tuft and twinkling light brown eyes. I could see that she'd grow up into a heartbreaker because of her perfect facial structure at such a young age. Apparently, Ophis's blessing affected other thing beside one's luck too.

"Nii! Nii!" Isako shrieked happily and flailed her tubby arms as she saw me entering the nursery.

"My, oh my, Ise-kun? Are you going to play with Isa-chan?" inquired Mrs. Hyoudou while putting down her baby magazine.

"Well, I wanted to check Isa-chan at first. But, I won't mind playing with her for a while." I responded Mrs. Hyoudou's question with my own. I then carried the toddler who had sked me to carry her. The moment I carefully heaved her tiny body and carried her in my arms, she laughed gleefully while clapping her hands.

"Nope! Isa-chan is a very sensible girl, unlike you." Mrs. Hyoudou's eyes became far away as she fell into a bout of nostalgia. But, she returned back to the reality quickly. "Can you keep an eye on her? I need to check out the laundry."

"Sure. Go ahead."

After that, Mrs. Hyoudou left me alone with the eleven months old toddler. I quickly checked her body and copied her aura. I did that to modify Canis Lykaon, so it would be utterly loyal to her later.

I also planned to destroy the will of entity inside Canis Lykaon, so nothing bad would happen to my adorable little sister.

For a while, I played with Isako until Mrs. Hyoudou returned back from her chore. Then finally, I headed back to my room.

When I arrived in my room, I found Ddraig walking around restlessly, her face filled with frustration.

"What's with you? Haven't you been satisfied with rampaging in Underworld earlier?" I asked the Welsh Dragon.

"I don't know why I'm still frustrated. ...No. I think I understand why I'm frustrated. The fight from before was an utter disappointment! Those fallen angels were weak, I feel disgusted to my past self for losing against them, and I needed to hold back lest I killed Albion's current host. It'd be a shame if I killed Albion's current host. With the first devil's blood in him, he is Albion's host with the biggest potential to be the strongest White Dragon Emperor in past and future. And yet, my excitement isn't sated! Raaargh!"

In her frustration, Ddraig threw her body back and crumbled on my bed, then she pulled her twin tails as if trying to rip them off.

I rubbed my chin pensively as I watched the Dragon Empress's antics. I then recalled about something and headed in her direction.

"Issei?" I ignored her question and went all four on top of her. She then froze like a dear in the highlight by my sudden audacious action. "Issei, what are yo—mph!"

I sealed her yapping mouth with my lips.

Her body stilled when I kissed her out of the blue. Her mouth tasted coppery, like blood. There was no blood in here, of course.

As she froze in confusion, I slipped my tongue into her mouth and began roaming her mouth interior. I then rubbed her left breast with my right hand and teased her stiff nipple. I then slipped my other hand into her jeans and began to play with her clit.

She quickly jolted awake from her daze and pushed my body. "What in bloody blazes are you doing?" asked Ddraig in a dangerous, low tone. Her red eyes shone with confusion and anger.

"You said you're still unsatisfied from the fight in Grigori, right? I can feel your body is excited, asking for more action, but letting you rampage around will bring trouble for us in the future. At least, my preparation isn't ready enough to take on the whole supernatural side of this world. So, I'll help you unwind your excitement." I explained calmly.

"By trying to get into my pants, you mean?" asked Ddraig incredulously.

"Well, I don't like fighting that much. So, I won't have a spar with you. Anyway, sex is a similarly exhausting activity that can give you pleasure too. Although it feels different from fighting, it has its own trill. Wait...You're supposedly an ancient heavenly dragon. You should know about this, at least." I eyed her accusingly.

Ddraig averted her eyes and sullenly responded, "Actually, I didn't know whether I had sex or not in the past. I've forgotten my earlier memory like the reason behind heavenly dragons' rivalry. What I could remember is endless training and fighting Albion. There is also my memory when I was with the past possessors of Boosted Gear, but peeking into their memories is different from experiencing it myself. So, yeah...I'm not sure about this..."

"Is that so?" I asked rhetorically. "Alright...Just believe in me about this. Although it is almost two years since my last sex, I'm confident that I can give you a good thrill that isn't less than the thrill you get from fighting."

Ddraig eyed me dubiously. For a while, we looked into each other eyes. The awkward silence enveloped us, but I kept my steady gaze on her.

Then finally, she huffed, rubbed her face with her palms, and then spread her arms wide, inviting me. "Whatever... Do your worst!" declared Ddraig while averting her eyes away.

I smiled faintly before I continued where I was before being interrupted. My tongue wrestled hers, I skillfully massaged her soft, elastic breast and teased her erect nipple, and stimulated her sensitive clitoris. Before I knew it, she tried her best to match my tongue movement. Her slender arms were circling around my neck; her left hand was gripping a fistful of my hair while her other hand was twisting the fabric of my T-shirt, almost ripping it.

I suddenly broke the kiss and looked at her flushed face intently. Her eyelids opened and closed sporadically, trying to hide her unfocused red eyes, clouded by lust. Her ravishing, pouty lips parted away slightly. Her tongue was lulling out as it sought mine. Her breath turned short and labored as she panted rapidly. Her hips were squirming, thrusting up in short, chaotic interval.

My hand could feel her intense heartbeat from her moldable breast. And finally, I felt her muscle became taut and her thighs clamped together tightly. My lips then curled up in a devious smile.

Suddenly, Ddraig's eyes snapped open widely. Her lips parted away in a silent scream. Her flexible body curved up. Her muscles tensed and spasmed.

For several seconds, she stayed like that as her climax assaulted her mind and body with the subtlety of a raging bull in a glassware shop.

Then finally, she returned from her pleasure and glared at me scornfully. "You...you...how dare you use my spell to...to..." She stuttered in rage.

"To boost your orgasm?" I finished for her.

"Yes! How dare you use my spell for something so...scandalous!"

"But, it felt good, right? That's how to use 'Boost' spell for something good!"

Ddraig's mouth flapped wordlessly. In the end, she pressed her lips thinly and looked anywhere but my eyes. "Whatever..." She responded petulantly.

I smirked smugly before I undressed myself. At my action, Ddraig eyed me from the corner of her eyes and said, "What are you doing? Why are you taking off your clothes?"

"Why? We are going to enter the main course, of course."

Ddraig frowned at my words, but she kept her silence.

After undressing myself, I undressed her next. She didn't show disagreement and let me undid her clothes. I then spread her her legs apart, giving myself the clear image of her wet pussy. She had smooth crotch for unknown reason.

I positioned my dick in front of her swelling entrance and lubricated my dick with her spilled love juice. I heard her grunt when my dick rubbed her sensitive spot and smirked at that.

Finally, I pushed my hips forward, penetrating her tight folds. I was surprised when she bled out. When I looked at her face, she was averting her eyes. I then used healing spell to lessen her pain from defloration.

I finally sheathed my whole dick inside her vice-like pussy and took a break for a moment. Then, I used the 'Boost' spell to boost up her pleasure receptors.

Ddraig still said nothing, but she peeked at me from the corner of her eyes.

"I'm going to move..." I gave her my warning before I pulled back my hips.

"Hngh!" Ddraig grunted in discomfort and pleasure from the unfamiliar yet blissful sensation. I also grunted for the tightness of her hot, pulsating pussy.

For a while, my movement was awkward because of her tightness. After her pussy loosened slightly, however, my movement became steady, following an unknown rhythm.

"Ah...Hyahn...Ah...Ahh...Hiiiii...Eek! Hyaaan!"

 _Slap! Slap! Slap!_ The obscene sound of sex and blissful moans and groans mixed and echoed in my room. It was good that I'd erected soundproof barrier before I started this.

When we were close to our climax, Ddraig's supple thighs unconsciously clamped my waist tightly and she clawed my back. At the last moment, I boosted both our pleasure receptor to get the best orgasm, and was that the most intense climax I'd ever had.

"Hyaaaaaaaaahn!" screamed Ddraig as her orgasm came. Her body was making a perfect curve. She was clamping on my body tightly, as if she was afraid I would disappear if she released her holds on me.

I spilled my seed inside her womb. Since Ddraig's body wasn't an actual body, but a body constructed from her energy, there was no danger of her getting pregnant.

After we returned from the height of ecstasy, I stared at Ddraig's flushed face. "How is it?" I asked softly.

She averted her eyes bashfully and murmured, "Fine! You're correct. Although it was different from the pleasure of triumphing a powerful opponent, it was also good." She grudgingly admitted.

But, then, she glared at me stubbornly and spoke heatedly, "That doesn't mean I agree with how you misuse my spell I'm proud of! I disliked it when you shamelessly used my Boost spell for something like that! I created that spell for fighting!"

"But, we were fighting... In bed." I gave her a witty comeback.

"You!" Ddraig gritted her teeth and pushed my body away.

At this point, her gaze turned up towards a corner of my room and she stilled.

"What's it?" I became curious because of her sudden strange reaction and followed her gaze. I then deadpanned when I saw Ophis standing in the corner, intently watching towards our position.

 _Was Ophis watching us having sex? How long has she been in there?_ I asked myself, dumbfounded. I then whispered something nonsensical under my breath, "Dragon God committed voyeur! A Voyeuristic Dragon God? Holy shit!"

My whisper was loud enough to snap Ddraig from her shock. Her body trembled as her skin flushed red in shame. She then let out a girlish shriek, "Kyaaaaaaaaah!", and kicked my stomach strongly.

Her kick sent me flying towards Ophis who blinked away from my flying path. In the end, I slammed the wall and crumbled down on the floor.

For a moment, I watched my ceiling absentmindedly before Ophis's upper bodily part entered my view.

"Issei and Ddraig, are making eggs? Is another hatchling going to be born soon? Why lesser beings like to make hatchlings?" asked Ophis innocently.

 _Hell no! I won't give the Dragon God a bird-n-bee talk!_ I quickly corrected my position and stared at Ophis seriously. "Listen well, Ophis! You can get the answer if you ask Mom and Dad."

I irresponsibly passed over the honor of educating the Dragon God about sex to Mr. & Mrs. Hyoudou.

"I, understand." Ophis nodded her head. "I, shall ask to Uncle and Aunt Hyoudou."

 _You two, be honored to be the only mortals who'll give the talk to Dragon God!_ I congratulated Mr. & Mrs. Hyoudou in my heart. I then looked at Ddraig and discovered she was rolling on the bed while covering her face. Her skin was red. I heard her muttering "I'm ashamed. I'm so ashamed! Kill me, please! I can't endure this shame anymore! " and wondered why an ancient heavenly dragon like her acting all bashful just because our sex being watched by Ophis.

"Calm down, Ddraig. It was just Ophis. Nothing to be ashamed of." I tried to calm her, but I got a scornful glare from her.

"You shameless, cretin! Shut up! A shameless fellow without an ounce of pride like you won't understand my mental pain!" barked Ddraig before she hid her body under the bedsheets.

At her angry response, I shrugged my shoulders and headed towards the bathroom.

 _After this, I'm going to tinker with Lavinia's mind and Canis Lykaon, then I'm going to resurrect Penemue,_ I mused silently as I enjoyed my quick shower.

 **###**

Several hours since I took refuge in my sub-dimensional base, I finally completed the reprogramming of Lavinia Reni and Canis Lykaon. I'd stored Canis Lykaon in its inactive mode, a shadowy black egg, in my safe storage. I would release it later at the birthday of Isako a month. I'd resurrected Penemue too.

As a side note, I had pumped more mana than necessary when I resurrected the female cadre, giving her last pair of wings. Penemue was now a Seraph level fallen angel.

I watched both naked Lavinia and Penemue on top of their operation tables. Thankfully, I'd had sex with Ddraig before I did this. If not, my focus would be split between my work and keeping my sex drive at bay.

Both Lavinia and Penemue had seductive bodies and perfect curves that would make any healthy and straight male lust over them. In fact, I had contemplated the idea of using their body for quickies when they were asleep. But, I discarded that idea because sex with wide-awake person was much better. For their appearances, Lavinia had long flowing blond hair and curvaceous figure with 100/59/88 three sizes and standing at 170cm, meanwhile, Penemue, had intense purple eyes and matched flowing hair. She was a bit taller one and had equally buxom figure.

I nodded my head before waking them up using magic. Slowly, their eyes opened. They blinked in confusion and sat up on their spots before checking the plain white room until their gazes stopped at me. I could see their confusion. They were most likely feeling confused as to why they felt inborn loyalty and devotion when their gazes locked at me.

I smiled faintly to them and said, "Well, hello my dears. Welcome to the living world. I'm your master and creator. Call me master when we are in private, but you shall call me Issei when we are in the presence of others."

I turned my gaze towards Lavinia first. "Your name is Lavinia Reni, you're based on your predecessor with the same name. You're my slave. I want you to repay the life I bestow upon you with your unquestionable devotion and loyalty."

Of course, what I told her was mostly bullshit. Making them think they were a copy of their former selves was a good move in the long run. I then turned my gaze towards Penemue.

"And you, my dear, you're Penemue, after your predecessor with the same name. Like Lavinia, I want your unquestionable devotion and loyalty to repay the life I bestowed upon you."

I paused and alternated my gaze between the two. "Am I understood?"

Lavinia and Penemue nodded their head before climbing down their operation tables. They kneeled humbly in front of me. They then raised their face, showing their eyes filled with reverence.

""My body, soul, and power are only for you and you alone, my master!"" They swore their loyalties at once.


	6. Robbing the Heaven!

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing, but my original characters!_

 **#Robbing the Heaven!**

"Hey, Ddraig! Let's sneak into Heaven!" I exclaimed loudly the moment I entered Ddraig's room. However, my enthusiasm dropped to zero when I was being ignored by Ddraig.

The Red Dragon Empress was staring intently at her PC monitor. Her ears were covered by a headset. Her left fingers were dancing on top of her keyboard while her right hand was moving and clicking the wireless mouse furiously.

She was wearing a red tank top with one of its strap sliding down from her shoulder, a mid-thigh skirt from faded black jeans fabric with the shredded edge, which was fastened with her favorite studded belt, and a pair of fishnet leggings. Her hair was done in a haphazard braid.

As you can see, the Welsh Dragon was ignoring me for her new favorite activity, playing an online game. She had taken an online game to pass her time when I was busy with my projects.

It had been three weeks since our raid to Grigori, ultimately destroying the base of fallen angel's faction. In the meantime, I was busy with my latest project, so I didn't keep up with the latest trend in supernatural side of this world. Basically, I'd put behind that tragedy that wiped all head honcos of Grigori, leaving Vali as the lone survivor.

As an aside, both Lavinia and Penemue were living in a portable world I created, completing tasks I'd given them.

About this portable world, it was something I created based on Ophis's Fake Dimensional Gap apartment, only with a bigger interior with a circular continent at the size of Australia and a livable environment.

That small world just a start, though. I planned to expand that thing until it was as big as or bigger than the Earth itself. Then, I'm going to rule that place as God-King. I also planned to make only women lived in that place. It can be said that world was the place where my slave-harem shall live.

In a relevant note, I had expanded Ophis's apartment. It was now holding 100km cubic space inside. Although Ophis maintained her perpetual deadpan, she still expressed her gratitude. Still, I was caught off guard when she offered to have sex to me. She had created a complete set womanhood where it was formerly barren.

It seems that Ophis understood I like sex, so she offered that to show her gratitude because she didn't know as to how she could repay me. I meant I was stronger than her and I could get anything I wanted myself.

Her offer flattered me, but I declined her tempting offer graciously. Perhaps, I would accept it later, after she understood what sex truly is.

Back to the story!

I walked up towards her and watched the monitor from behind her. The monitor was showing how her character was in the middle of the intense battle against another online player.

Disregarding her focus, I ripped the headset from her head. My sudden movement broke her focus and it made her character lost the fight.

She blankly watched her character sprawled on the ground in monitor. Then, her shoulders began trembling. She turned around and snarled to me. "You fucking dumbass! What have you done! Look! I lost an important fight because of you!"

I raised my brow at that. "I'm going to visit heaven," and said that with a casual tone.

Ddraig's body froze. Her face morphed into confusion first, and then expectation. She said, "Are you going to break my seal now?"

"At first, I planned to do that..." I trailed.

"Oi! What did that mean?" Ddraig became flustered as she grabbed my shoulders and began to shake me. She was glaring at me balefully. She then continued, "Don't play with my expectation like a fiddle! Tell me! You're serious with your plan to sneak into Heaven, right? If you're pulling my legs, I'm going to be very cross with you!"

At how easy for Ddraig to be riled up, my desire to tease her became stronger. I said, "Well, you seem to enjoy your game so much and were angry when I interrupted you. So..."

"Forget about my game! My freedom is more important! So, are we going to sneak into Heaven, or not? Speak clearly! And no joking around! I'm in no mood for joking."

Clearly realizing it was time for being serious, I nodded my head and said, "Yes. I'm going to sneak into Heaven. I'd got the destination for my teleportation spell in mind. Thanks to Penemue's old memory in Heaven before I erased it. Now, return back to Boosted Gear. We will move soon."

Without further ado, Ddraig's body broke down into glittering red light, leaving behind her clothes on the floor. I then put a disguise to protect my identity and used invisibility spell before teleporting towards the Sixth Heaven.

And so, my jaunt into Heaven begins...

 **###**

In Highschool DxD world, the Heaven was created by God in the Bible and had the appearance resembled a place sitting on the clouds with a bright white ceiling high overhead. It was guarded by a large gate, and had a white stone path and stone buildings, which appear to be floating.

Heaven was divided into seven regions or "Heavens", with the Seventh Heaven being the present location of the Sacred Gear System, and the God of the Bible's System. It was also the location where the God of the Bible resided within heaven, before his death.

Speaking of the other divisions of the Heaven…

The First Heaven was the dwelling place of low-level angels and was also the front line of Heaven's defense.

The Second Heaven was a place filled with darkness where angels observe the stars and where the angels who sinned confined.

The Third Heaven was the home of the dead who had been taken to Heaven. It was a spacious place that seemed without an end, and the place worshippers believed in. It also connected to the Limbo and Purgatory at the Realm of the Dead.

The Fourth Heaven was a vast garden, which was also known as the Garden of Eden in which the Tree of Life and Wisdom resided.

The Fifth Heaven was the dwellings of the high-level angel with four to five pairs of wings. It was also filled with a research institute.

And the last but not least, the Sixth Heaven, which was also known as Zebel, where Seraphs resided.

Anyway, there are some ways to enter Heaven. Firstly, the magical entrance used by the angels. Secondly, dying as devout Christian. Thirdly, entering through via Limbo and Purgatory in the Realm of the Dead. However, I had my own way to enter heaven, namely my OP Teleportation spell. Of course, I need to know how my destination looks like, and thanks for the memory I salvaged from Penemue before she was banished from Heaven, I could enter the Fifth Heaven where she formerly dwelt in.

I then visited Gabriel's dwelling in Sixth Heaven first. I was surprised when I found the only female Seraph was in the middle of bathing in her vast bathing chamber.

When I saw her, I was gobsmacked by her beauty. She had the appearance of an extremely beautiful woman with curly blond hair and a voluptuous figure. She had twelve pure white feathery wings growing out from her exquisite back. But, her childlike innocence painted on her face went against her seductively curvaceous figure.

The moment I laid my eyes on her naked, wet body, I felt unbridled desire to add her into my growing collection of female slaves.

Surprisingly, Gabriel had a sharp intuition. She could feel that she was being watched while having a bath. She had gone "Who is that?" while looking around for the mysterious peeper, only to find nothing. She also launched scanning spell, but she dismissed her hunch after her scanning spell found nothing. It was impossible for her spell to discover me when my true body was inside my Storage which could be accessed by me alone.

The moment Gabriel half-submerged her body to the excessively spacious and ornamented ivory bathtub, I then knocked her with my spell. It was funny when she suddenly crumbled forward, creating a splash and fainting in her own bathtub, and then floated on the water with bubble surfaced around her head. After that, I quickly dumped her unconscious body into my storage.

And so, the most beautiful woman in heaven got kidnapped, with none the wiser. I couldn't imagine the chaos it would create…

Ddraig, within the Boosted Gear, had complained to me when she saw that. She seemed to dislike my desire in adding another woman into my growing slave-harem, but I ignored her.

From here, I went to the uppermost floor of heaven, the Seventh Heaven in which the "System" existed in. Thanks to my Invisibility and Dimensional Shift spells, I finally arrived in Seventh Heaven safe and sound.

My attention immediately focused on the God of the Bible System, which I dubbed as Christianity system because how mouthful it was. "So, this is the system created by the late God in the Bible, Yahweh," I mused loudly as I began to check the holographic terminal created from divine magic. I carefully hijacked the system without alerting Michael, since he was the current center of Christianity System.

Tricking the system wasn't hard. With my Image Realization spell, I could confound Michael's connection with the System. He wouldn't know I was tinkering with Heaven's most important system.

"Let's see…so, this is how Yahweh collected the power of faith. Oh, this one is how holy element can give massive damage to the devil. This one is about the transformation of the sinned Angel into Fallen Angel. Um…all information contained in this system is important. Alas, Michael couldn't properly utilize this system."

[What are you doing?! The Sacred Gear system is over there!] Ddraig complained through our telepathic connection.

I ignored the Red Dragon and began copying the treasure vault of information in front of me. To speed up the process, I used my Time-and-Space spells. After I copied all the important data in Christianity System, I moved to Sacred Gear system.

In here, I gained the complete information and control of all Sacred Gears Yahweh had created.

 _Ah, well, let steal it!_ I ruthlessly concluded and stored the Sacred Gear system into my storage. The moment I stored the Sacred Gear system, I felt the closing presence in my direction, fast. I quickly prepared to leave the Seventh Heaven.

"Halt!" I heard a shout and turned towards the voice origin. I immediately saw Michael flying towards me. Unlike Gabriel, Michael had golden wings, which were affected by his status as the center of Christianity System.

Fortunately, I had hidden my appearance.

 _Say, Ddraig! Wanna increase your infamy?_ I asked Ddraig via our telepathic connections.

[What do you mean?]

 _It sounds amazing if the entire heaven knows Red Dragon Emperor has sneaked into the Seventh Heaven and run away safely, right?_

[Do whatever you want! I just want to be free from this shitty cage!]

 _I take it as a 'yes' then…_ I then summoned the Boosted Gear and pointed it at Michael.

The Archangel's eyes turned wide in surprise before turning grave.

I immediately shot Issei's iconic offensive move: Dragon Shot, with the compressed mana comparable to God-class being towards Michael. The Archangel realized the danger of the crimson beam I shot towards him, and he dodged as fast as he could. I then Teleported away, disregarding the aftermath of my stunt.

I safely ran away from the Seventh Heaven, with the Sacred Gear system stored in my Storage. Not only I stole the Sacred Gear system, but I also kidnapped the most beautiful woman in Heaven. Overall, my harvest from this jaunt was big.

Today, I am a very happy man. On the other hand, I could imagine how pissed _-with-capital-p_ Michael, and other angels, after they found out that not only Sacred Gear system being stolen from them, but the leader of Seraph, Gabriel, also kidnapped.

 **###**

The first thing I did after I arrived in my secret base was erecting barriers that hid the position of my base from Heaven's prying eyes. Then finally, I took out the Sacred Gear system and the unconscious Gabriel from my storage. I put aside the system like a heap of junk before putting Gabriel on a metal platform I created. I then undid her stasis seal while keeping her in the unconscious state.

I planned to modify her mind first, but...

"You can do it later! First! Free me from this cage! I can't wait anymore! Come on! Free me! Free me!"

Ddraig appeared outside of Boosted Gear in her humanoid form whilst being naked. It always happens when she left Boosted Gear.

Without storing something into Boosted Gear manually, like what happened to the Ascalon in anime, it was impossible to take something into Boosted Gear. And Ddraig couldn't store something into Boosted Gear. In the end, I held the perfect control since I was the Possessor of Boosted Gear.

I sighed morosely, put Gabriel into stasis, and stored her inside my storage. I then walked up towards the Sacred Gear system and began the process of unsealing Ddraig.

I discovered that unsealing Ddraig would free the spirits of the past possessors of Boosted Gear. When I discovered that, I paused.

"What's it?" Ddraig asked from her position on my back. She was leaning her body on mine, pushing her modest breast on my back, and was looking into the system from my shoulder.

I ignored Ddraig and mulled my idea. After sometime, I pushed Ddraig away and said, "Wait for me. I'm going to visit the deepest part of the Boosted Gear."

"Don't stay too long! I don't think I can hold my patience with my freedom so close!" Ddraig pouted at me while I sat cross-legged on the floor and sent my consciousness into the deepest part of Boosted Gear.

I arrived in the white space, in front of half circular podium on which the past possessors of Boosted Gear sat upon. Their empty gaze landed on me. Dark miasma appeared from their bodies and tried to engulf me. I scoffed at the attempt and began destroying the male spirits, leaving behind the female spirits in the white space.

Next, I knocked every female spirit left and stored each of them in a stasis container. After that, I returned back to the living world.

"You finished? Good! Now, free me!"

"Be patience! And act like your actual age!"

Ddraig childishly blew a raspberry in my direction.

I shook my head helplessly and turned my attention to the system. I began to free Ddraig from her cage.

After sometime, the process finished. I turned to Ddraig and said, "How is it?"

"Um... I feel same. Wait... Let me check it first!" Ddraig tried to leave the protected room in a hurry, but she slammed the barrier head first. In a comical way, she crumbled on the plain white floor, buttock jutting upwards. Her appearance looked pitiful and lacking dignity of Heavenly Dragon. What's more, her position gave me a clear view of her healthy womanhood.

"Uuuu..." She leaked a pitiful moan before turning towards me, glaring resentfully in my direction. "Open the damn barrier, you moron!"

"You can't blame me. That was your own fault." I deadpanned at her before storing the system back into my storage. I then opened the barriers.

The moment the gap in my barriers appeared, Ddraig disappeared in a red flash, leaving me behind. "She's still naked!" I quipped to no one.

I felt that Ddraig was truly unbound. I couldn't feel her presence in Boosted Gear anymore. When I am about to close the gap in my barriers, Ddraig returned back. Without warning, she glomped me and kissed my face furiously.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" She chanted rapidly in the middle of kissing me.

I stopped her because I found it was annoying. "Get off! I'm going to do my own thing! You can celebrate your freedom alone, right?"

"Aw! Come on! Don't be a party pooper!" She pouted, but quickly smirked at me. She then licked her lip slowly, seductively, and leered at me. "I know. Let's have sex for celebrating my freedom. You won't say no to that, won't you?"

I gave her a stink gaze, but I didn't say no at that.

Afterward, Ddraig grabbed my right wrist and dragged me to her room. She unceremoniously threw my body to her bed before following after me. She hovered on top of me, her back in my vision. She then ripped my clothes and grabbed my flaccid dick while positioning her pussy atop my face.

"Let's start!" She exclaimed before putting my dick into her warm and wet mouth. At the same time, she dropped down her hips.

I rolled my eyes at that. So far, I let her manhandled me because I didn't feel danger or ill-intention from her. Still, I wouldn't say no for this. I then grabbed her squishy butts, positioned her lower body part before my face, and began giving her cunnilingus.

When my dick became hard and her pussy turned wet, we started our celebratory sex for real.

 **###**

Two hours later, both of us were physically and mentally drained from our intense, raunchy sex. The room smelled sex heavily, but we had become accustomed to it. We were cuddling in her bed, naked and sweaty.

"Hey! Help me construct a real physical body next time," said Ddraig suddenly.

When I checked her, I discovered she'd closed her eyes and had fallen asleep fast.

"Sure," I responded and scooped her sweaty and warm body into my chest. I then closed my eyes, following Ddraig into the dream realm.

 **###**

 **AN** : this time, I broke the 3000 word count ritual to answer the reviewers. The response follows the first reviewer to the latest. Before that, I thank you for your response. I truly appreciate it!

 **Guest** : Thanks.

 **flameclawsxx** : thanks :)

 **Another Guest** : Why, I plan to! Don't worry.

 **TheLastNanaya** :

Ch2: Immortality will appear later. Fem!Issei sounds interesting, but I've decided my plot. Anyway, this is mainly DxD with a bit elements from other works.

Ch3: Grigori wasn't crippled. It was destroyed.

Ch4: Thank you for your response, I guess.

Ch5: I don't know how I should react for the last part of that review :3

 **sageking1870** : thanks :)

 **Another Guest at Ch3** : Ddraig wanted to dominate Ophis and DxD, but it doesn't mean he's stupid enough to fight them when he's weak. Being apprehensive for opponent that can crush you easily is normal. Well, now, MC has robbed heaven. For human-exclusive use of SG, who knows? I already have a plan in mind. Man, do you have a beef with Devil faction or what? Your suggestion was quite evil. Anyway, thanks :)

 **Neo Infinity** : Why, thank you. Anyway, no for Sona and Tsubaki. But, yes for Yasaka and Seekvaira. Well, you hate Rias, are you not? Don't worry, Rias won't become one of MC's slave-harem.

 **Another Guest at Ch4** : No Sona in his slave-harem. Don't worry. Huh? Are you the same with other Guest reviewer? Your dislike for devil faction is shown. Anyway, thanks :)

 **awks** : thank you :)

 **Regulus Arms** : at first, I planned doing that. But, I changed Ddraig's human form, basing it on Type-moon's Elizabeth Bathory at the last moment because it seems like an obvious choice.

 **kingslayer98** : it's still in the beginning of the story, and MC hasn't lost the novelty of his OPness. Later, when the novelty of his OP power faded, he would search for a way to amuse himself.

 **OechsnerC** : Cook story?


	7. Filling the Slave-Harem!

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing, but my original characters!_

 **#Filling the Slave-Harem!**

"How is it?" I asked Ddraig who checked her new _physical_ body.

By the way, I just finished reconstructing her physical body.

Ddraig ignored my question and continued her inspection. She then spread out her wings and deadpanned at their new appearance. She turned her head around and glared at me.

"What the meaning of this?" Ddraig demanded an answer with a dull tone.

"I think feathery wings suited you better."

"But, my old wings look better!" She grumbled before transforming into her dragon form.

In her dragon form, she looked a bit similar to her old dragon appearance. The new changes were the slimmer figure, a pair of feathery red wings, and red tufts attached on some part of her body.

After she finished checking both her human and dragon form, Ddraig sighed in resignation. She was still in her dragon form.

"Do you really need to change up my appearance?" asked Ddraig with a tired tone.

Surprisingly, she lacked the heat she usually showed when we had an argument. It seems that she had given up to assert her position in our relationship. Although she didn't say it loudly, she had acknowledged me as the alpha in our relationship.

"To be honest, I didn't think about your dragon appearance when I reconstructed your physical body," I began "and I only thought you look better with feathery wings when you're in your human form. It makes you look like an angel." I inspected her dragon form, since I felt interested in it.

As I said, I didn't plan in changing her dragon form. But, I had a hypothesis why her dragon form turned like this.

Ddraig deadpanned. How she did that with that draconian face was beyond me. "Issei, I'm a proud dragon. Besides, angel sucks! Anyway, let me tell you why Dragon's a superb creature. We are the top in the food chains. We are the embodiment of power. We are beauty given form. We are—"

"Alright! Stop already!" I cut Ddraig's rant sharply.

 _Cheh!_ Ddraig clicked her tongue.

I ignored her silly antics, eyed her blandly, and said, "Now, please leave my workshop. I'm going to be busy with reconstructing several dozens of bodies for the new members of my slave-harem."

"Humph!" Ddraig harrumphed. She then returned back to her humanoid form. She was butt naked. She then said, "Take me out. I can't leave this place without your help."

 _Snap!_ I snapped my fingers as I willed my Portable World to throw out Ddraig. She disappeared immediately, leaving me alone in this place.

Speaking of this place, it was a wide spacious room with plain white floor, walls, and high ceiling overhead. The room was rectangular shaped with 100m height and 100m length dimension. The distance from the floor to the ceiling was 500m. This room was built inside my Ivory Palace in the Paradise.

For your information, Paradise is the name of my Portable World.

The Paradise was shaped like a box. From outside, it appeared like a small cube with 5cm cubic dimension. However, the interior was around 15,000x15,000x15,000km cubic. More spacious than Earth.

Although it had spacious space, there was only a circular continent floating amidst the void. Its edge length was 35,000km, 877m less than Australia's coastal length. At the center most of the continent, my Ivory Castle stood.

My Ivory Castle had the similar appear with Minas Tirith from Lord of the Rings. Outside of the Ivory Castle's outer walls was green prairie that stretched out for dozens of kilometers. Then, there was a vast forest circling my castle and the prairie. At the far horizon, you can see tall mountains acting like natural fences that separated my land from the void.

The most beautiful aspect of Paradise was its kaleidoscopic sky. An ever-changing color that stole your breath away because of its beauty.

Although Paradise was a floating continent, it had similar gravity with Earth's. Furthermore, it was bright as if there was a sun shining above the land. Of course, there was no sun above this floating continent. The gravity, the light, and other environmental aspects and elements existed because of my spell: Image Realization.

So far, Paradise could sustain its existence for 100 years. Before its time is up, I need to refill its fuel which is my Mana. To increase Paradise's lifespan, I need to throw my mana into a well-like hole in the Ivory Castle's underground basement.

Back to the story!

When I was about to start constructing the new body for the past Red Dragon Empresses, I realized it would take time. I thought about using my time magic to slow down the time in Paradise, but I suddenly had an idea.

 _Why don't I began rearing my slave-harem whilst this place's time moves quicker than outside?_ I thought and decided to follow up my plan.

Then, I prepared the list of Highschool DxD's female characters I'd remember from four anime seasons I'd watched.

 _Yep! It's everyone._ I nodded my head in satisfaction at the list I'd prepared before leaving to start my slave-harem hunting.

My first destination was Kuoh Academy, where the female leads of Highschool DxD went to study.

###

Kuoh Academy…

Reappearing in Kuoh Academy subtly, I then went to the first year class. My first target was the devil in this school.

When I entered the classroom, it was in the middle of the study session. Some unknown boy I didn't care of was standing and reading the line from the book in his hand.

I looked around, but I couldn't find my target. I then checked other classrooms, finding nothing.

 _What the fuck? Where are those slutty devils?_ I asked myself, feeling stumped. I then realized it was still sometime before the canon start.

In the anime, the story began when Issei Hyoudou was in his sophomore year. Currently, I was still in my fourteen, meaning it was two years left before the story starts.

I'm an idiot! I mocked myself before I disappeared to another place.

Since those devils likely were still in Underworld, I decided to hunt down the other characters I could recall from the anime.

###

Thirty minutes passed by. I disappeared and reappeared back across Kuoh, Japan. In the course of thirty minutes, I had kidnapped every girl I could remember from anime. At this point, they hadn't been reincarnated as a devil.

I'd kidnapped Reya Kusaka, Momo Hanakai, Tomoe Meguri, Riruka Nimuro, Yura Tsubasa, Katase, and Murayama.

The last two girls were a bonus because I remembered their characters from anime. The other girls were the future members of Sona Sitri's peerage.

I kidnapped each one of them amidst their class. And was that an easy thing to do, it felt like taking candy from naïve children! I only needed to hit the whole class with hypnosis spell and changed their memory, making them believe that the student I kidnapped had left the class to visit the toilet.

And so, several female students disappeared with none the wiser.

After that, I went to Kyoto. My next target was Yasaka.

I could vividly recall her appearance in the latest season of Highschool DxD anime. Just remembering her curvaceous figure had made me wish to see her in real life. In the past several months, I was busy with my project and it never popped out in my mind. If it wasn't for my plan to hold myself in Paradise, I wouldn't remember about this fantastic idea.

Well, I would do this, still. But, it was much later.

Anyway, I found Yasaka in her dwelling. She was attending the eight years old Kunou, keeping an eye on the young girl who played at the garden of her house. Without further ado, I hit the mother-and-daughter pair with Sleeping Spell before putting them in Stasis Spell and storing their unconscious bodies into Paradise.

I immediately left Kyoto for the west side of the globe, disregarding the mayhem I caused because I kidnapped Yasaka who maintained the leylines.

A moment later, I appeared in the Vatican. I immediately made a bee-line towards Asia Argento's dwelling. After kidnapping the Holy Maiden, leaving the chaos in my wake, I then hunted Xenovia and Irina. I found Xenovia Quarta in Vatican and Irina Shidou in England.

As a bonus, I also kidnapped Xenovia's guardian, Griselda Quarta. Although I hadn't seen her appearance in anime, I had read something about her in Wikia. I lost nothing for adding her in my growing collection.

After all targets in the planet Earth were amassed, I disappeared from Earth. My next destination was Underworld.

###

I reappeared in Underworld, the former position of Grigori to be precise. The place was still a total mess.

Ignoring the depressing view, I used my Clairvoyance spell to find the way to reach Gremory Territory. I then followed the guidance of my spell and arrived in Gremory's Castle. It looked like the one in anime, a western castle with white painting.

Hiding my presence, I entered the castle and began to hunt for my next target.

After finding both 16 years old Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima in a room where they got homeschooled, I knocked Rias, Akeno, and their tutor out, before storing them away. Well, the tutor was a total babe, so why not?

After that, I hunted Koneko Toujou and found her in another room, getting tutored too. She was together with Yuuto Kiba. Since the tutor was a dude, I only snatched the unconscious Koneko after I knocked everyone in the room.

My next target was Grayfia Lucifuge and Venelana Gremory. Yeah, I'm going to NTR both Sirzechs Lucifer and Zeoticus Gremory.

I discovered Grayfia first. She was patrolling, checking the other servants' works. I captured her and other maids before I left for Venelana.

I found the flaxen-haired devil together with little Millicas Gremory. There were some female maids standing readily in the room. I decided to knock everyone and left the unconscious Millicas behind.

In the end, my total haul from Gremory's castle was surpassing fifty heads but below sixty.

Leaving Gremory's territory, I flew fast towards Sitri's territory. I repeated what I'd done in Gremory's territory and scored almost the same number from before. Included in my haul were Sona Sitri, Lady Sitri, Tsubaki Shinra, and Serafall Leviathan. Catching Serafall in this place was a welcome bonus.

I then went to Phenex territory. Phenex's castle was just like how the OVA anime had shown it as. In there, I snatched Lady Phenex, Ravel Phenex, Raiser's entire Peerage, and dozens of maids. Since it was my third repeat, my work was considerably faster.

My next destination was Sairaorg's place. I'm going to take the comatose Misla Bael.

In Sairaorg's _hut_ , using devil's standard at least, I wasn't only catching Misla, I also captured Sairaorg's Queen: Kuisha Abaddon and his Rook: Coriana Adrealphus. Speaking of Sairaorg, he was training at the rocky area several hundred meters away from the house. I'd knocked his other servants because I didn't want to alarm Sairaorg soon. I wanted to be subtle…

As a bonus, I carried his Regulus Nemea too. I'm going to present it for Isako's second birthday next year!

Well, I realized I'd spoiled her rotten. I meant in her first birthday some time ago, I'd presented Canis Lykaon as birthday gift. What? You think it was too extravagant. Well, it couldn't be helped. Isako was just so cute!

Finally, I flew towards Agreas, the flying island which was the territory of Agares Household.

In there, I found Seekvaira Agares in the middle of reconstructing her one-tenth scale _Dundam_ model.

When I was about to leave the Underworld, my Treasure Sense (Passive) spell picked something deep under me. Curious, I checked what made my spell reacted. Deep underground, I found interesting crystal underground ore vein. I then decided to clean everything before leaving the Underworld.

At this point, I didn't know what kind of chaos I sowed in the middle of devil faction. Furthermore, I had basically neutered the Evil Piece production because of the crystal I took with me was the main material to craft it.

It would be for a long time until I realized what I'd done.

###

After leaving the Underworld, I hunted down Kuroka and Katerea Leviathan.

I found Kuroka in the secret hideout of Khaos Brigade. Well, it wasn't that secret since I could easily discover its location. When I visited Kuroka's dwelling, I also took the blond-haired, blue-eyed witch girl who was reading heavy tome in the same room with her.

I didn't know who she was, but, since she was a cute girl who would grow up into a beautiful woman later, I decided to carry her with me.

I also cleaned Khaos Brigade from any attractive women my eyes laid on. They were split into female magicians and female fallen angels. I ignored the female devils since I had abducted enough from the underworld.

While deep in Khaos Brigade's base, I visited Hero Faction. In here, I got my hand on Jeanne, the inheritor of the will of Joan d' Arc. Also, I got some Longinus-class Sacred Gear such as True Longinus, Annihilation Maker, and Dimension Lost. There were other countless low-level Sacred Gears too. Oh, I also got my hand on demonic swords from white-haired boy calling himself the descendant of Hero Siegfried.

Speaking of Khaos Brigade, it basically had become impotent after I stole Ophis from them. I couldn't help but wonder as to what they would do in the future.

Since I couldn't find Katerea here, I used Clairvoyance to show her whereabouts, and discovered she was in Leviathan Clan's hidden sanctuary in Underworld.

I teleported towards there and caught Katerea. In this place, I found a comatose lavender-haired girl who was afflicted by the same illness Misla Bael had. What took my interest was her status as a hybrid of a human and a devil and she had interesting Sacred Gear.

When I checked the Sacred Gear system, I discovered it was Nereid Kyrie. I decided to take her with me.

My final destination was Asgard, the home of Norse God. I teleported to Rossweisse's house and discovered her grandmother; Göndul. Since I couldn't find her in her house, I asked Prof. Clairvoyance to lead me to her place.

I found her in Asgard's Magic University. And without further ado, I kidnapped her using the same means I abducted the human girls in Kuoh Town.

Since Rossweisse was my last target, my tour across the realm of DxD came to an end.

And so, I returned back to my house, uncaring of the chaos I sowed in many places.

Oh, when I arrived in Kuoh Town, I discovered Japan had been hit by an earthquake with Kyoto as the center. Since Japan was prone to get hit by an earthquake, I disregarded that and went to my secret basement. Before I went there, I checked Ddraig for the last time and discovered her focusing on her online game.

For a while, I was weighing my decision for moving both Mrs. Hyoudou and Isako into Paradise. I don't think I could endure more than a century away from my adorable little sister.

After agonizing silently for ten minutes, I decided to take in both Mrs. Hyoudou and Isako to Paradise. Before that, I visited Gorou in his office and hit him with a suggestion to stay in the hotel tonight.

I didn't forget to tell Ophis that I would keep myself in Paradise for a day and a night.

When everything was set, I carried both Mrs. Hyoudou and little Isako to Paradise.

And so, I headed to my secret basement and entered Paradise from here. It would be only 24 hours in Japan, but it would be a century and a half for me in Paradise.

###

After I entered Paradise, I put it into lockdown. I then used my Time-and-Space spell to speed up the time in Paradise. The difference of time speed between Paradise and DxD world was 50000:1, meaning that a day outside was 50,000 days in Paradise.

In a day outside, I would spend 139 years plus several months in Paradise.

I quickly configured several women first. They were Gabriel, Yasaka, Kuroka, Grayfia, Venelana, Serafall, Rossweisse, and Griselda. After that, I called the ten able-bodied women to my throne solarium.

You don't hear it wrong. When I said throne solarium, it was an open veranda at the highest place of my Ivory Castle where I could see the entirety of Paradise. My throne looked so excessive since I based it on the Ainz Ooal Gown's throne from 'Overlord'. What's more, the throne could spin around like an office chair.

For several minutes, I was watching the lush green land of Paradise and its kaleidoscopic sky. Then finally, I spun my throne around and faced the ten kneeling women of many races: human, angel, fallen angel, devil, valkyrie and youkai. I nodded my head in satisfaction at their reverent gaze towards me.

"Nii...wook! Gao is cwuddwy! Cwuuute! Gao! Woofu...woofu! Go! Woofu...woofu!"

While attending the hyperactive Isako who was babbling in a cute baby talk and was squeezing the life out of the hornless all-black Poochyna (and coaxing the avatar of god-slaying cub in the most adorable way) on my laps, I prepared myself for what I'm about to tell these ten women of varying races.

"Hear me, my lovely slaves! I have a task for you! First, I want you all to split into two groups! The first group consists of Penemue as the leader! Penemue, your group member are Gabriel, Venelana, and Lavinia. You four will prepare living spaces for one hundred people. Next, the second group will be led by Rossweisse. The group consists of Grayfia, Serafall, Yasaka, Kuroka, and Griselda. Your task is to prepare housings for four hundred people! Now, you may go!"

"""""By your will, my Master!"""""

The ten women of varying races answered as one before they headed out of the throne solarium to complete their task. The throne solarium double door opened by my spell before they closed up without making any sound.

It was supposedly noisy when opening or closing, but because there was a one year old toddler, I blocked the grating sound for Isako's sake.

After they disappeared behind the double doors, I teleported to my workshop where I had reconstructed Ddraig's body. I then began the configuration of the other women I had snatched across the DxD world, turning them into my loyal and fanatical slave-harem.

###

AN: FYI, the MC only knows the character from Highschool DxD from anime. In this story, he didn't read light novel, so many interesting female character won't be included.


	8. Growth of Paradise in a Century!

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing, but my original characters._

 _AN: Be prepared for a long time-jump!_

 **#Growth of Paradise in a Century!**

"...ro...wake up! WAKE UP!"

I woke up with a jolt when something slammed my stomach. I swept away forced my sleepiness and focused on the extra weight on my stomach.

"Finally! You're up, bro!"

I blinked my eyes when I saw Isako sitting astride on top of my stomach. "Got off! You're heavy!" I tried to shoo her away since I still felt lazy to start the day properly.

"How rude!" She hit my bare chest with her fist. It had been a cute gesture when she was still a kid. Now, though, she had grown up and wasn't a little girl anymore. Well, she looked sexy and ravishing as a young buxom woman. She had grown up well.

I eyed her in a mix of annoyance and nostalgia. I then caught Isako's slender wrists to stop her harmless punches.

She pouted sexily before stealing a quick kiss on my lips. She then smiled impishly and said, "Now, you got your good morning kiss from your adorable little sister! So, rise and shine sleepy head!"

I rolled my eyes at her childish antics, pushed my body up, and toppled her curvaceous figure. I then gave her a brutal tickling without warning. My ambush made her gasp and try to stop me. Her body had crumbled back, giving me easy access to her. I exchanged our position. Now, I sat astride on top of her while tickling the life out of her. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't surpass my physical strength I boosted with my limitless and endless mana.

Before long, Isako had been turned into a heap of laughing fit. Tears were streaming down her smooth, unblemished cheeks, from her twinkling light brown eyes. Her skin was flushing red.

"Big bro...hahahaha...I surrend—hahahahaha...please...it hurts...hahaha...I'm sorry...I swear I won't do it any mo—ahaha...hahaha...haah!" She breathed in and out deeply when I finally stopped my tickling barrage.

She was sweating from her futile effort to free herself from me. Her outfit, which was a kimono with colorful flower embroideries, was rumpled. Her flowing brown hair had become tousled. Added in her heaving and sweaty appearance, one would misunderstand we had done something lewd. The sharp, musky smell permeated in the air just added the fuel for the misunderstanding.

But, I disregarded those meaningless thoughts and stared at the mischievous young woman pointedly. I said, "I have lost count how many you promised that. But, look! You keep doing this over and over again."

Isako averted her gaze as she became flustered by the fact I pointed out. She forcefully returned her gaze to meet mine and pouted. "What's wrong with it? I'm your one and only adorable little sister! I have the privilege to do this much!" responded Isako petulantly.

"Whatever..." I responded back and shrugged my shoulders before moving away from her. I then climbed down the excessively wide bed.

"Big bro, where are you going to?" asked Isako as she raised her body and looked in my direction.

I didn't look back, keeping my gaze ahead towards my destination. "Bathroom. I stink and am in need of quick refreshment," I responded.

"Wait for me!" demanded Isako in a hurry. There was a sound of rustling fabric from behind, but I continued walking. "Let's have a bath together!" she exclaimed.

I stopped on my track, standing in the archway, and looked back. I saw Isako butt naked and heading towards me in a hurry.

When she undid her kimono like that, it was shown how developed her body was. The part where it should swell, swelled, and the part where it should shrink, shrunk. She had the figure that would give my supernatural slave-harem with a seductive body as a racial trait runs for their money.

I gave her a dull look and said, "You're not a child anymore."

Isako pouted harder and climbed down the bed. She ran after before stopping in front of me. She then punched my chest. Although her blow would create a hole when she punched normal people, I felt nothing but a soft tap. "Don't be a spoilsport. Anyway, I'll give you a back massage and scrub your back! How? I'm a nice little sister, am I not?"

I eyed her dubiously, found no hidden meaning behind her offer, and nodded slowly. "I guess...you can do it. Fine! Follow me!"

After I said that, I turned forwards and entered my bathroom. Isako quickly skipped after me, following behind me closely. She had a wide, triumphant smile from the insignificant success. We then entered the bathroom together.

 **###**

"Uuuuumh... Yesssh... That's it! Harder, big bro! Umm... Harder!"

"Can you make it sounded less like we're doing a lewd thing?" I complained to my little sister who was in bliss.

Unlike what you have expected from the lewd sounding voice Isako had made, we weren't doing something lewd. I was giving her an innocent massage while scrubbing her back.

Currently, we were submerging our body in the bathtub. The water temperature was high, but it was not hot enough to boil us. Well, calling it bathtub would be an understatement, though. It was as big as an Olympic swimming pool. The pool was built using pure white ivory. The bathroom was shaped like an octagon with eight tall walls and dome ceiling overhead. The whole room colored white, albeit with some murals on the walls with the image of different positions of sex.

When I looked at those murals, it made me question my past self as to why I did something so stupid like that.

Engraving nature scenery or other proper images would have been better, but no! The past me had my head stuck in the gutter at all times, making the murals of my bathroom filled with sex position that would give Kamasutra run for its money.

Doing lewd things was refreshing, but doing it excessively would make it boring quickly. In fact, I had lost a bit of my fervor for sex. I guess that would happen when you spent your free time in the span of several decades with nothing but sex.

Fortunately, I still had my fire for other lewd things such as groping, kissing, and naked-cuddling. But, I digress.

"Now! It's my turn," I said as I finished scrubbing Isako's smooth back. As a matter of fact, I could easily clean her back with a spell, but doing it like this was also a nice change of pace.

Isako looked back, eyeing me from the corner of her eyes. She was pouting.

"No way! Nope! You haven't cleaned everything!" She then turned her body around, showing off her ample breasts with a stiff pink nipple on each peak. "Rub my front too!" She whined childishly.

I gave her an unamused look and flicked her forehead. The strength in that flick would separate the heads of high-class devils and those equal in power from their shoulders. Yet, her head was still attached on her shoulders. Her only reaction was a soft "Owwie!" as she rubbed her reddening forehead.

Ignoring her cutesy gesture, I said, "I'm not in the mood for that. Let's just clean our bodies without doing something lewd. Got it?"

Isako gasped and covered her mouth in an exaggerated way. She then pointed her finger rudely at me and said, "Who are you? Where you hide my big brother? How can you—ouch!"

I flicked her forehead again. This time I did it harder, with a strength that would behead ultimate class-devil or those with equal power. I then said, "I really am in no mood for your jokes. For the past several days, I was busy giving," I quoted in the air, "blessing." I paused for a moment and sighed deeply. I then continued, "Can you imagine it?! Having sex days and nights with dozens of shy virgins? It's very mentally exhausting, I tell you!"

At that, Isako sent an unveiled amused gaze. I groaned and complained, "That's why I like to have sex with a more experienced woman, than a virgin. It was such a chore!" I then submerged myself until my eyes left outside of the warm water. Bubbles surfaced in front of my face.

Looking at me, Isako's pink lips curved into a refreshing smile. She then said, "Whose fault it is?"

I glared at her accusingly. Without saying it loudly, I realized it was my fault or my past self to be exact. My past self was really a moron whose head always stuck in the gutter.

Why did I think for having the eighteen years old girl offering their chastity for my blessing is a good thing? I could just grant power to them without having sex. Alas, it had become a deeply rooted tradition, and abolishing that practice would give a shock to my slave-harem.

Speaking of my slave-harem, in the span of a century, they had multiplied without an end. I started with less than five hundred heads of mixed races women a century ago. At this point, the total headcount surpassed four digits. To be precise, the numbers of Paradise's denizens were 12,876 women.

I'm the only male in this world.

How those women gave birth to the female baby, you ask? Well, I had installed my own system, after recreating the same System created and used by the late God in the Bible. That was why angels didn't fall even though they had sex with me, or committing _Yuri._

What do you think? This place lacked the supply of testosterone and they could only seek the same gender to scratch their itches. It was impossible for me to properly satisfy twelve thousand women at all times! I had my own life, damn it!

The system was also the reason why only female babies were born.

From those numbers, around 3,000 were devils. Then, there were around 4,500 immortal human, 400-ish angels, 800-ish fallen angels, 300-ish Valkyries, and finally 3,400-ish mixed youkai (a mix between 652 Youko, 857 Nekoshou, and 2,000-ish Nekomata).

And let me tell you how Youko, Nekoshou, and Nekomata would give birth to more than a single baby. They just like the animal they were based on. It was rare for adult Youkou and Nekoshou to deliver only a single baby.

I had a hypothesis as to why Yasaka could only give birth to a single daughter in the past. And it related to her status as the center of Kyoto's leylines. Still, it also made Kunou had nine-tails the moment she was born. Any normal Youko started with a single tail, after all. Nekoshou, meanwhile, was born with two tails. The cat youkai with a single line when they were born was considered as Nekomata.

Huh, my knowledge about Youkou, Nekoshou, and Nekomata had grown up significantly in the past century.

In a related note, Paradise had grown significantly. Other than the first continent I made, other smaller continent also existed. I had created them and gave them to my slave-harem as their territory.

At this point, there were fifteen flying continents in total, with the one Ivory Castle stood upon as the core of this small realm.

Each race had their own territories, and yes, I split their living environments according to their races.

For the detailed information of these territories' infrastructure will be discussed in another time.

Next...

The women who had made their appearance in Highschool DxD anime, and some special individuals were adopted into Divine Royal Family and lived together with me in Ivory Castle. They were called Divine Concubines, ninety-nine in total.

My biased decision made the other women jealous, and to give them a chance to join Divine Royal family of Paradise, there would be annual Fighting Festival every four years. If someone could win against a Divine Concubine, the winner would replace the defeated Divine Concubine's position.

Other than the ninety-nine Divine Concubines, there were nine Empresses. The positions of each empress were indisputable and non-changeable. Those nine empresses were:

 _Empress of Angels: Gabriel_

 _Empress of Fallen Angels: Penemue_

 _Empress of Youkos: Yasaka_

 _Empress of Nekomatas: Kuroka_

 _Empress of Devils: Venelana_

 _Empress of Valkyries: Rossweisse_

 _Empress of Witches: Lavinia Reni_

 _Empress of Dragons: Ddraig_

However, because she was outside of Paradise, no one but Lavinia and Penemue had seen her.

And the last empress was _Empress of Immortal Humans: Isako_ , my own sister.

As you expect, my relationship with Isako wasn't platonic, at all. It was shown in our interaction that was beyond the healthy relationship between two blood-related siblings.

I had groomed her as my lover when she grew up. And I was satisfied with the fruit of my patience.

"Anyway, it's your turn to scrub my back!" I demanded after pulling out my body from the water. I then turned around and displayed my unguarded back towards Isako.

"Sure!" Isako decided to drop her teasing and began to scrub my back. But…

"Use the scrubber you sexy sister of mine!"

I moved my body away from hers when I felt a pair of soft, elastic breasts being pressed on my back. The twin perking nipples were scrapping my skin.

"Awww!" Isako whined loudly before following my demand. She then scrubbed my back and gave me a back rub for real, without any lewd content if I must add.

For a while, we enjoyed the comfortable silence between us.

It was broken when Isako opened her mouth out of the blue.

"Anyway, Aunty Yasaka, Big Sis Kuroka, Big Sis Shirone, and Big Sis Kunou are going to give birth to their latest batch of children," she informed me.

"When?"

"In two months, I suppose."

"…I see." I paused and thought about something. Several seconds later, I continued, "Is that why you returned back to Ivory Castle yesterday?"

"Yup!" I heard Isako's quick answer.

For several months, Isako had been staying at Youkai Palace, the combined home of the ruler of Youko and Nekomata. The palace reminded me of Himeji castle in Japan, albeit bigger and grander. The place was standing atop a small floating island on top of the Land of Youkai.

The youkai lived together in a single land with two official rulers, but of course, Yasaka was the only one doing her job. Meanwhile, Kuroka was Kuroka.

Of course, the four of them had their places in Ivory castle for Yasaka and Kuroka are Empresses, meanwhile, both of Kunou and Shirone are my high-level concubines with the rank above fifty.

Some powerful Youko and Nekoshou lived in Ivory Castle, keeping the order in Land of Youkai as autonomous bodies of Yasaka.

Back to the story!

Since I didn't want to deal with their pregnancy's mood swings, I had shipped them towards their second dwelling. Usually, the four of them lived in Ivory Castle together with me and Isako.

Isako had followed them when I shipped them towards Youkai Palace. She had been in there for the past five months.

"I'll check them, later," I informed her calmly.

"Alright…I'll them later. They will feel happy when they know about this," said Isako as she stopped giving me a back rub.

Suddenly, Isako's hands slipped towards my crotch, she then began massaging my ramrod dick. What? I was a man in the end, and it was hard not to be aroused when I was alone with a pretty buxom young woman.

"Isako! Wait!" I tried to stop her half-heartedly. I wasn't in the mood for lewd activity, but my biological reaction betrayed me.

"What? Look! Your dick has become this hard! Be honest with your desire, _Ne_ , _Oni-sama_." Isako had pushed her front on my back before she whispered that seductive words. She then blew her breath into my ear teasingly.

My body shivered at that.

She then slowly moved her body, up and down, while giving me a skilled handjob. Her squishy breasts were rubbing on my back, her stiff nipple scrapping my skin. It was very stimulating.

"…I missed you so much." She suddenly said. Her breath became irregular, rapid, ragged, and short. She had become aroused. "Five months without…my beloved big brother… How, agonizing… I can't imagine the agony of my aunties, big sisters, and little sisters who have been deprived of your care… for years, or even decades… It must be maddening…"

 _Sigh!_ I sighed in resignation when I heard that. I had given up any rejection for Isako's blatant seduction. I knew her so well that I'd realized she was giving many signals since she had woken me up a while ago.

I peeled Isako's hands from my dick, moved my body slightly, and turned around, facing her. I saw my own sister's needy expression, fully aroused, telling me that she was ready for being screwed. Not for the first time, I realized how successful my programming of her as she grew up.

"Fine… Only one round… We will have only one round, before I need to do my own thing." I informed her with a tone that conveyed my final decision. "I'm going to be very busy today."

Nevertheless, Isako perked up, as if she heard her birthday and Christmas came early, at the same time. I suppose, it was an exaggeration for an analogy. But, it perfectly expressed how happy she was after hearing my decision.

"Then… what are you waiting for?" She pushed her body closer to mine, circled one of her slender arms around my neck, and clamped my waist with her supple thighs. Her face was before mine, so close that I could smell her arousing fragrance.

" _Ne,Onii-sama! Onegaishimasu…_ " She whispered sultrily as she used her free hand to guide my ramrod dick into her pussy. I then grabbed her squishy butts, and then, with a grunt, I pushed her body down and thrust up my hips, making my ramrod dick penetrating her vice-like, pulsating _honeypot_.


End file.
